Lucy Heartfilia the Keyblade Wielder: Journey of Memories (Archived)
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: After the defeat of Lira and Ansem and sealing the final door, Lucy is now separated from her friends and decides to find Eliot and Princess Twilight along with Sora and his friends, but during her search, she discovers a strange garden and Lucy discovers different memories of others while also wanting to find Eliot. Will she find out the garden's secret? Rated T for violence.
1. Welcome to Garden of Remembrance

**What's up, everybody?! As you already know, we are through with the rewritten version of Two Keybearers! Now we move on to the rest of the series. Now, I wanted to do the Kingdom Hearts II version, but people want Chain of Memories so I'm gonna do that. However, this will follow Lucy and her pony friends. I hope you're gonna enjoy this story. Please R&amp;R! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Welcome to Garden of Remembrance

_Previously on Two Keybearers (Rewritten):_

_In a forest Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are moving through the forest._

_"So now what?" Rainbow Dash asked._

_"We have to find Eliot and Princess Twilight." Lucy said._

_"We also need to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Fluttershy said._

_"Are we gonna find this door to the light?" Pinkie Pie asked.  
_

_"It's likely. We also must find the seventh element. I ca't believe it actually exists." Rarity said._

_"But how're we gonna find it?" Applejack asked._

_"Twilight said that I'm the only one who is supposed to discover it." Lucy said._

_"You'll find it." Rainbow Dash said._

_Just then the girls see Spike walking across them._

_"Spike?" Rarity asked and Spike turns to them._

_"Oh, hi, girls." Spike said._

_"Where have you been, Spike?" Fluttershy asked._

_"I dunno...I was with Pluto and just then..." Spike was cut off by Pikachu running to him and sees a letter with a pink star._

_"Pika!" Pikachu said showing the girls the letter._

_"You don't think that's Twilight's?" Rarity asked._

_"It looks like it!" Pinkie Pie said._

_"Spike, do you know where Twilight is?" Lucy asked._

_"I was actually looking for her. Let's go." Spike said as he starts running down the forest._

_"Ready?" Lucy asked as she follows Spike and the ponies follow them._

* * *

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash keep following Spike through the forest but dusk is coming to the forest and Lucy sees her pony friends getting tired during their trek through the forest.

"We should rest up for the night." Lucy suggested.

"Good idea." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's find a place to rest up first and we'll continue in the morning." Rarity said.

The girls search the forest for a place to rest up and they find a hole in a tree and they decide to go in there.

"We'll find Eliot and Twilight soon. Right now, let's just take a rest." Lucy said and the ponies nod.

Later on it's now nighttime and the ponies and Pikachu are asleep but Lucy is still awake as she's thinking about what happened after the group's final battle against Lira and Ansem, when the door to darkness was closed, and was separated from Eliot, Riku, Twilight, King Mickey, Natsu and her Fairy Tail friends, and now Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Lucy also can't help but think about what Lira and the dark grey hooded figure said about their master's plan to take over all worlds.

"Who is Lira's master? Is this master really the cause of all this?" Lucy asked to herself.

Lucy decides to get up and leave the tree shelter and is back outside and she looks up at the sky thinking about Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cilia, her Fairy Tail friends, and even Eliot.

"So, you're Lucy Heartfilia? I heard you defeated Lira. Is this true?" A voice asked and Lucy turns to see someone and it's a girl with purple-pink eyes, dark brown hair tied to lopsided pigtails and a long thin braid at the back of her head, an unmarred body, wearing a red ensemble, brown gloves, brown boots, and a green feather choker around her neck.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lucy asked summoning her Keyblade Celestial Light and points it at the girl.

"Is that really a nice thing to answer someone asking you a question? I'm not gonna attack you. I just wanna talk." The girl said.

"So what if I defeated Lira? She needed to be stopped." Lucy said.

"Oh, so you have defeated her. I knew it. I didn't think you of all people would defeat her. That means you're on your step to fulfill your destiny." The girl said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Still, I don't think you're strong enough to take on the evil Keyblade and its master. Let's find out, shall we?" The girl said.

"Hold on. What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she runs at the girl but just then a swarm of black birds with red eyes appear and block Lucy's path but Lucy swipes at the birds with her Keyblade but as the black birds clear out the girl is already gone. "Where is she? What is she talking about?" Lucy asked and she returns to the tree shelter.

"Pika?" Pikcahu asked walking to Lucy.

"It's fine, Pikachu. Get some sleep." Lucy said and Pikachu nods and goes to sleep.

Later on it's now morning and the girls continue their way through the forest but just then as they keep going through the forest they somehow stumble upon a different place and are no longer in the forest confusing the girls.

"Weren't we in the forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"How did we end up somewhere else?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I reckon somethin' strange is 'bout to happen." Applejack said.

As the girls keep looking around to find out where they are Lucy finds what looks like a gate.

"Hmm. I wonder." Lucy walks over to the gate and opens it.

"You sure we should go through there?" Rarity asked.

"It can't hurt to look." Lucy said as she goes through the gate and the ponies follow her through the gate.

The girls are now in what looks like a garden area with hedges that have red and white roses, stoned statues of strange symbols, fountains, and at the end of the area is a door.

"Why're we in a garden?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Do you think Twilight's here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Who knows, but I for one have a feeling that she may be here." Rarity said.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Fer some reason, I think she's 'round these parts too." Applejack said.

"Eliot might be here as well. Maybe even Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lucy said and Patamon comes out.

"Ya know, now that you guys are mentioning this, I'm having feelings about our friends being around here too." Patamon said.

"Wow. Who knew that this garden can give us feeling?" Pinkie Pie said.

"In that case, let's look around this garden." Rarity said.

"Uh, should we close the gate first?" Fluttershy asked but as she turns around she sees someone and it's the girl that Lucy saw last night.

"You!" Lucy said taking out Celestial Light.

"You know her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I saw her last night. She somehow knows about Lira." Lucy answered.

"She must be our enemy then!" Rainbow Dash said taking out her gauntlets and charges at the girl who dodges with an acrobatic flip.

"Wow. That's a way to say 'hello'! You taught these ponies how to be rude too?" The girl asked.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"The better question would be this; who in the hay are ya?" Applejack asked.

"For what I want, it's not you just yet. As for who I am, let's just say that I'm the one running this garden." The girl said.

"That's it! I've had it with her!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she tries to punch the girl again but the girl dodges again.

"C'mon. I thought you ponies are supposed to be friendly, especially to those who are trying to welcome you to different places. I was just trying to welcome you girls to Garden of Remembrance." The girl said.

"Garden of Remembrance?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes. Here, you get to explore the memories of worlds. You will get to meet some people that you think you know, but won't know who you are." The girl explained.

"The people that we know? You're referring to the friends we've made in different worlds?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe. Go out and see for yourself. I enjoy letting my guests experience the garden." The girl said as she takes out what looks like a card and throws it at Lucy who catches the card.

"What is the point of this card?" Lucy asked.

"With this card, you can gain access to the door at the end and you will enter a different place. Have fun, Lucy Heartfilia. Hope you get to enjoy your stay at the garden." The girl said as she disappears in black feathers.

"What's up with this girl?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Can this card really allow us to enter somewhere else?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's find out." Lucy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Patamon asked.

"If we're gonna look for Eliot, Twilight, King Mickey, Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, then this can be worth a try." Lucy said.

"Okay. If you're in, then so am I." Pinkie Pie said.

"We're with ya." Applejack said.

"Let's go." Rarity said.

"I'm ready." Fluttershy said.

"C'mon! Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash said.

Lucy walks over to the door and raises the card in front of it and a bright light starts to shine making the door open up and Lucy goes through the door.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. The prologue of the new adventure. I hope this was good and enjoyable. Hope you leave some likes and reviews for this. What place will Lucy go to? Who will she encounter? Will they know her? Find out in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Traverse Town?

Traverse Town?!

After going through the door Lucy arrives at what looks like a plaza of a town and she starts looking around is very confused right now.

"This isn't right...this is Traverse Town! This is where I met Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lucy said.

"Oh, but this isn't the REAL Traverse Town." A voice said and Lucy turns to see the girl again. "This town is just an illusion created by your own memories ingrained in the card I gave you." The girl added.

"My memories, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said.

"What's wrong, Pikachu? You're saying we lost our friends?" Lucy asked.

"Chu!" Pikachu answered.

"APPLEJACK! FLUTTERSHY! PINKIE PIE! RARITY! RAINBOW DASH!" Lucy called but no response and she turns back to the girl. "Where are they?!" Lucy demanded pointing Celestial Light at the girl.

"Oh, calm down. They're just at the mercy of the cards." The girl answered. "All you have to do is just master the cards and you'll might see them again." The girl added.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"The laws of Garden of Remembrance require that your friends become cards. If you really care about your friends, then I'm sure you won't fail to take them." The girl said summoning a card with Fluttershy in it.

"Okay then." Lucy said as she takes the Fluttershy card.

"Good. Call them and they will come to help you like your Celestial Spirit friends." The girl said.

(A/N: I'm skipping the rest of the card tutorial thing because it's boring. For this story, I'm only gonna do the dialogue events and the battle events. Lazy, maybe, but I made my decision.)

Later on after Lucy is dealing with the girl again she sees Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arriving.

"There you five are. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You tell us. When that door opened, we saw that weird light and then everything went...blank." Rainbow Dash said.

"That doesn't help at all. Try to remember what happened." Patamon said.

"Um, that was just it." Fluttershy said.

"I'll bet SHE had something to with that!" Rarity said pointing at the girl.

"Oh, dear. That's not very nice of you." The girl said. "Remember, Lucy, master your way through the garden, but you'll have to go alone." The girl added.

"What?! I have to go by myself without my friends?! What about my Celestial Spirit friends?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, about that, as you entered Garden of Remembrance, I took the pleasure of taking your Celestial Keys." The girl answered.

"What?! Where are they?!" Lucy demanded.

"Don't worry. I've just scattered them in different places that you'll visit. You'll find them in due time." The girl said.

"Well, there is NO way Lucy's goin' through her own! Not without US!" Applejack said.

"Yeah! We all agreed we'd stick by her side!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Girls...it's okay." Lucy stops talking.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry about me." Lucy answered and then turns to the girl. "If I need to go alone, then fine. I'm not weak." Lucy said.

"I didn't think you'd be. Okay, Lucy. Have fun going through the rest of Garden of Remembrance. Have fun meeting those you thought you've met before, but don't know you." The girl said as she disappears in black feathers.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said.

"He's right. I have a bad feeling about this..." Patamon said.

"Lucy, I'm still not so sure about this. What if something bad happens to you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Don't worry, everyone. I can handle her traps. I should be able to master these cards. I'm gonna keep moving forward." Lucy said.

"I don't like this, but I trust you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Awright. Be careful, Lucy." Applejack said.

"Please don't get lost." Fluttershy said and Lucy nods.

Lucy starts going through the Traverse Town world while dealing with Heartless and as she continues to explore around the Traverse Town world until she arrives at the Third District and she places her hands on her hips.

"Fighting without my friends is just not easy..." Lucy said.

Just then Lucy sees Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash appearing behind her making Lucy shocked.

"Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Lucy said.

"It's not our fault. We don't what's going on." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, look!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at something.

The girls turn to see Spike wandering the district.

"Spike?!" Lucy asked.

"What is he doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Last time, we got here with 'im and then we found him in that forest." Applejack said.

"Spike!" Lucy called and Spike turns to the girls.

"Hi. Do I know any of you?" Spike asked.

"Stop fooling around, Spike! It's us!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah! We've seen each other a lot." Pinkie Pie said.

"I don't remember that..." Spike said.

"What about when we got here together to look for Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Nope. Dunno anything about it." Spike said.

"Wait! It's true! I wrote it in my journal! You went with the five girls to Traverse Town." Patamon said.

"We didn't see you since then, but we found you in the forest and we followed you, but that's when we ended up in Garden of Remembrance." Fluttershy said.

"Look, I don't know about all of that." Spike said.

"But it is true! This is not really Traverse Town. The card that girl gave me created it in Garden of Remembrance." Lucy said. "Look, let's just keep going. If we keep fighting the Heartless, we'll get somewhere." Lucy said.

"You'd best be cautious or else the Heartless will defeat you." A voice said and the girls turn to see Ky Kiskie.

"Ky?! What are you doing in Garden of Remembrance?" Lucy asked.

"Garden of Remembrance? I do not know what you are talking about. This is Traverse Town. How do you know my name anyway? We've never met." Ky said.

"Are you kidding me?! We've fought side-by-side against the Heartless!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't recall that happening. I've never even seen the likes of you." Ky said.

"You don't remember?" Fluttershy asked.

"Forgive me. If I did know you, I would have remembered you already." Ky said.

"What about Sora or Donald or Goofy? Don't you know them?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know those three." Ky said and Lucy hangs her head down.

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

"Aww. He doesn't know us." Pinkie Pie said.

"I think you girls got the wrong guy." Another voice said and the girls see Leon.

"Leon! You have to know us, right?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? You know my name too?" Leon asked.

"Stop it! We know you guys and you know us! We've fought together!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Do you remember helping me and Sora against the Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not. I don't even know this Sora." Leon said crossing his arms.

"Oh..." Lucy said.

"This is just not right! Surely you two must know of us!" Rarity said.

"I...think...I know you, but...something must be wrong with my memory..." Ky said holding his head in confusion.

"Ky...?" Lucy asked and just then a bright flash appears.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know you..." Ky said.

"I dunno, Ky. Maybe we might know this girl." A voice said and they see Naruto jumping off a building.

"Naruto! Is there a possibility that you know us?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. To tell the truth, I don't seem to know you either, but for some reason, I know your name. It's Lucy." Naruto said.

"How can you know her when you don't know her?" Leon asked.

"I dunno. It's strange, but convenient. I mean, Hinata, Sakura, and Aerith did sense some kind of uncanny kind of power. I'm looking in this district. Yuffie and Shikamaru are also investigating that uncanny power too, but I think I know that's Lucy." Naruto explained.

"Hmm. I suppose we should take her over to Aerith, Hinata, and Sakura." Ky said.

"Naruto, go get Yuffie and Shikamaru and bring them back to Aerith's house." Leon said.

"Got it!" Naruto said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You girls should come with us." Ky said.

"Okay. Which way is Aerith's house?" Lucy asked.

"Just follow us, but first, there are Heartless around. Ky or I can teach you how to defend yourself." Leon said.

"That sounds good to me." Lucy said.

"Who do you wish to learn with?" Ky asked.

Lucy walks over to Ky.

'"You wish for me to train you?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Very well." Ky said.

Ky starts training with Lucy on how to protect herself against the Heartless and Lucy is proving to be an excellent learner.

"You are a good learner, Lucy." Ky said.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"By the way, I've found this. I'd like you to have this." Ky said giving Lucy an ability known as Thunder Surge.

"Thank you, Ky." Lucy said.

"Let's go." Leon said.

Lucy and her friends follow Ky and Leon through the town while dealing with Heartless until they arrive at a house and they see Aerith, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hello, Aerith, Hinata, and Sakura. I'm guessing you don't remember us..." Lucy said.

"Well, we've never seen you before..." Sakura said.

"But it feels like you belong here." Aerith said.

"Yeah! Like we've never met, but it feels like we know your names." A voice said and they turn to see Yuffie and Shikamaru.

"Neither of us know or remember you, but it's like we've already met. Trying to remember is being a drag, but I can't escape this feeling..." Shikamaru said.

"We have met. All of us rose up against the Heartless. We're all a team." Lucy said.

"That might be true, but I can't seem to remember..." Hinata said.

"Ky, do you remember what you said back at Hollow Bastion when Sora and I had to seal the final Keyhole?" Lucy said.

"What did I say to you?" Ky asked.

"When you guys said that the worlds would be restored after we fought Lira and Ansem, everything would be back to normal, but we'd have to be separated and you said this; 'We may never meet again...'" Lucy stops talking.

"...But we'll never forget each other." Ky finished.

"See? You DO remember!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That's right, Ky. You said that. I remember that...or so I think..." Naruto said scratching his head.

"I don't have any memory of that, but for some reason, I remember too." Leon said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I think it's your heart that's doing the remembering for us." Aerith said.

"My...heart...?" Lucy asked.

"We might not remember you, Lucy, but your heart must be full of memories of us together." Hinata said.

"Those memories must resonate in our hearts too. Like they're telling us things we don't know." Sakura said.

"So Lucy's memories are affecting ours?" Ky asked.

"Her memories might have a certain power." Aerith said.

"Maybe it's like what that girl said. This town is an illusion. Probably created by my memories. She also mentioned that I'd meet people that I have met before, but don't know me." Lucy said.

"And this girl is in this town too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She's somewhere in Garden of Remembrance." Lucy said.

"Garden of Remembrance? I don't recall seeing gardens around here." Shikamaru said.

"No...that's not what I meant." Lucy said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna keep looking around." Lucy said.

"I think that would be a good idea. I believe you can handle the Heartless." Leon said.

Lucy leaves the house and continues to explore Traverse Town.

"This stinks! No one knows us, but..." Rainbow Dash was cut off by Fluttershy.

"Remember, Rainbow, we meet the ones we've met, but they won't know us." Fluttershy said.

"The sooner we get out of this dreadful garden, the better." Rarity said.

"Ah thought you'd like gardens." Applejack said.

"This garden is owned by someone very evil." Rarity said.

The girls keep exploring while dealing with more Heartless and later on they arrive at the Second District and then they see Cid.

"Cid?" Lucy asked and Cid turns to them.

"Well, if it ain't Lucy..." Cid then holds his head. "What am I saying? I don't know any of you." Cid said.

"That's my name, Cid." Lucy said.

"Oh, ya know me, huh?" Cid asked.

"Maybe you can help me. We're trying to find a way out of the gard...I mean the town." Lucy said.

"Well, this town is swarmin' with Heartless. This plaza's worse. Rumor has it that a giant Heartless will appear whenever the bell rings. Ya should find a way out." Cid said as he walks away.

"I think we should get out of the town." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, if there is a Heartless involve, we have to get rid of it." Lucy said.

"Are you crazy?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Just then the bell rings.

"Oh, no! The bell!" Rarity said.

"Everypony watch yourselves!" Lucy said looking up and sees Guard Armor falling from the sky and lands in front of the girls.

"That's the giant Heartless?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We have to stop it!" Lucy said taking out Celestial Light and Guard Armor attacks.

Guard Armor sends its flying hands and they punch at Lucy who dodges the flying hands' attack and starts slashing with Celestial Light but Guard Armor sends its hands and feet to attack Lucy who slashes at the hands but the feet start stomping at Lucy who tries to strike back but the feet kick at her.

"Okay. You wanna play rough like that? Here you go! THUNDER SURGE!" Lucy shouted as she dashes at the feet while covered in lightning.

Guard Armor then starts spinning its body around to get to Lucy who cartwheels away and then slashes at the body three times but Guard Armor's fists deliver punches while the feet stomp on her but Lucy casts Blizzard at the hands and then casts Fire at the feet but Guard Armor sends its fists and the feet and Guard Armor spin punches with its fists but Lucy dodges but then she finds a card and picks it up and it's shown to be Applejack.

"Hmm...APPLEJACK!" Lucy shouted and then Applejack appears.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack yelled as she uses Apple Bash knocking Guard Armor back.

Guard Armor attacks with its fists again but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light at the body but the feet stomp at her but Lucy backs off and finds another card and as Lucy picks it up it's shown to be Rarity.

"RARITY!" Lucy called and Rarity appears.

"Take this, ruffian!" Rarity yelled as she uses Diamond Storm and then disappears.

Guard Armor sends its fists again at Lucy who slashes at the fists and then destroys them but Guard Armor sends its feet to stomp at Lucy who cartwheels out of the way and then slashes at the feet destroying them but Guard Armor spins its body around at Lucy who tries to move but Guard Armor hits Lucy but Lucy retaliates with Fire and then slashes with Celestial Light but Guard Armor slams its body to the ground to get Lucy but she finds another card and it's shown to be Fluttershy.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Lucy called and Fluttershy appears.

"Um...sorry..." Fluttershy said as she uses Butterfly Swarm to stun Guard Armor and then disappears.

As Guard Armor is stunned Lucy slashes at Guard Armor's body but after her third slash Guard Armor spin attack again but Lucy cartwheels out of the way and then casts Thunder but Guard Armor slams its body to the ground again but Lucy casts Blizzard but Guard Armor gets up and spins around to strike Lucy who dodges again and then slashes with Celestial Light and delivers her final attack on Guard Armor destroying it and after the battle a card appears and it has Guard Armor on it and so Lucy picks it up.

"So our enemies turn into cards too." Lucy asked.

After the fight against Guard Armor everyone appears and Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Ky, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura walk to the girls.

"You guys were awesome!" Naruto said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Looks like that girl you're trying to find wasn't here." Sakura said.

"No, but I'll find out where she is. She's sure to answer to me." Lucy said. "She has to be somewhere in the garden. I know it." Lucy said.

"Garden? Like this whole town is in some sort of garden! That's rich!" Cid said.

"It might be true, Cid." Yuffie said.

"We may not know what's going on, but Lucy might. She can see the bigger reality." Shikamaru said.

"If only it were that true..." Lucy said.

"I believe you will be okay. No matter what shape reality is seen, you can fight your way through." Ky said.

"We may not remember or know you, but we know you in our hearts." Leon said.

"Thanks..." Lucy said.

"Take care, Lucy." Yuffie said.

"Believe in yourself, and you'll find your answer." Naruto said.

"Good luck, Lucy." Sakura said.

"All of this sounds troublesome to me, but take care." Shikamaru said.

"I'm a little lost myself, but best of luck anyway." Cid said.

Everyone then walks away.

"Shall we leave?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. Let's get out of here." Lucy said.

The girls start to leave but something stops Lucy.

"Wait." A voice said and Lucy turns to see Aerith and Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We may not have the answers, but can you tell me something? Is this town created by your memories?" Hinata asked.

"That's what that girl told me." Lucy answered.

"If it's true, then I guess this town is just a figment of your memories and so are we." Aerith said.

"You two can't be figments. You two are standing right here." Lucy said.

"That may be true, but we're not really...us. We don't remember things like we should. We also sense things we shouldn't." Aerith said.

"Lucy, please be careful of your memories. You'll might face more illusions. Even sometimes your memories will be your own worst enemy." Hinata warned.

"What do you mean...?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, we're just illusions. The truth is even beyond our reach." Aerith said.

"Please don't say that." Lucy said.

"Stay strong, Lucy." Aerith said.

"Try not to let the illusions of your memories try to devour you." Hinata said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Pinkie Pie called and Lucy turns to the ponies.

"What's the matter?" Applejack asked.

"I was talking to Hinata and Aerith." Lucy answered.

"But I thought they left with Leon and Ky." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm...well, let's get going and get out of here." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said.

_"I wonder...what did Hinata and Aerith mean about illusions will devour me?"_ Lucy asked in her mind.

The girls start to leave Traverse Town and they find a door up ahead.

"Hey! A door!" Applejack said.

"Looks like our way out. Let's go." Lucy said and the girls walk through the door and leave Traverse Town.

* * *

**There you guys go. The end of the girls' visit to their first world. I hope you enjoyed this. If you have suggestions to make this story better, let me know. Also, try to guess the girl that Lucy encountered in the previous chapter. Also, should I include an Eliot story for this? Let me know, Anyway, what will Lucy and her friends find in the garden? Who will Lucy encounter? Will they try to survive Garden of Remembrance? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Test Encounter and Sora!

Test Encounter and Sora?!

The doors open and Lucy and her friends leave Traverse Town and return to Garden of Remembrance but as they look around the garden they see the girl again.

"Welcome back, Lucy. Did you enjoy seeing different memories?" The girl asked.

"It was great to see everyone again, even though they don't remember me. Now, what do you really want from me?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry. It's not you that I want...yet." The girl said and just then someone appears behind the girl and it's a young man with tan skin, red eyes, black hair with a bang covering his right eye, and wearing the same dark grey cloak like the dark grey hooded figure wears. "Can I help you?" The girl asked turning to the young man.

"I just thought I'd get to meet the hero here." The young man said.

"Oh, you want to test her? Fine. Have it your way." The girl said throwing another card at the young man who catches. "Have fun." The girl said as she disappears in black feathers.

"I'll try." The young man said and he looks at Lucy and the ponies. "It's time to deal with me now, Keyblade master Lucy." The young man said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lucy asked.

"My name? I am Exrugo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Exrugo said.

"So about this test...?" Lucy was cut off by Exrugo.

"Your test is to try and survive against me." Exrugo said as he takes out a katana and get gets into a fight stance. "I'd hate to see those I meet die at my hand." Exrugo said.

"Don't worry. I'll live." Lucy said taking out Celestial Light and gets into her fighting stance.

Lucy runs to Exrugo and slashes at him but Exrugo dodges each slash.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Exrugo yelled as he covers his arm in shadows and punches Lucy.

Lucy recovers and slashes at Exrugo three times but Exurgo retaliates with his own slashes with his katana not letting Lucy dodge each attack but Lucy casts Cure on herself and then casts Fire but Exrugo dodges the fireballs and then generates shadows from his hands and unleashes the shadows at Lucy who dodges and uses Thunder Surge and then attacks with Celestial Light but Exrugo unleashes more shadows from his hands getting Lucy and then he slashes at her with his katana but Lucy casts Cure again and then finds a card that looks like Pinkie Pie.

"PINKIE PIE!" Lucy called and Pinkie Pie appears.

"Let's PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said as she uses Party Dance at Exrugo until she disappears.

Exrugo then generates shadows from his feet and attacks Lucy but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then casts Blizzard but Exrugo slashes with his katana and then delivers a shadow punch but Lucy counters and uses Thunder Surge and then slashes with Celestial Light but Exrugo unleashes shadows from his hands to strike Lucy who finds another card and it looks like Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Lucy called and Rainbow Dash appears.

"Take this!" Rainbow Dash said as she uses Rainbow Lightning getting Exrugo and then disappears.

Exrugo slashes with his katana followed by Shadow Dragon's Slash but Lucy cartwheels out of the way and the uses Slide Dash but Exrugo then unleashes shadows from his mouth at Lucy who tries to dodge but it gets her but Lucy recovers and then uses Strike Raid but Exrugo dodges out if the way and then unleashes shadows from his feet to strike Lucy who dodges and casts Fire but Exrugo retaliates with Shadow Dragon's Slash but Lucy counters and attacks with Celestial Light followed by Thunder Surge but Exrugo triple slashes with his katana but after his third slash Lucy delivers a spin slash with Celestial Light and then casts Blizzard but Exrugo strikes back with his shadows from his hands and feet but Lucy uses Slide Dash and then uses Strike Raid delivering her final attack on Exrugo.

"UGH!" Exrugo cried in pain and then falls to the ground.

After the fight Lucy gains an ability called Shadow Dash and just then six cards appeared in front of her and the girls look at them.

"More cards? What do they do?" Fluttershy asked and Patamon comes down to look at them.

"Gee, they all look like the card you used when you made Traverse Town, Lucy." Patamon said.

"Then we'll need these cards to get going." Lucy said.

"Yes." A voice said and the girls see Exrugo standing near the exit of the area as if nothing happened to him.

"Exrugo!" Rarity yelled.

"Don't expect that after that introduction, I would give up easily." Exrugo said.

"That's right. It was a test." Lucy said.

"Yes and you passed. That means, you're more than ready to take on Garden of Remembrance. Be warned, you will still have to expect different memories of others. Trust what you see and you'll might encounter your fate." Exrugo said.

"What about Twilight and Eliot?" Applejack asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them right now. You should be more concerned with yourselves." Exrugo said.

"What about Sora, Donald, and Goofy? We got separated from them." Lucy said.

"You wish to see them? Take a peek at that fountain." Exrugo said pointing at the fountain.

The girls walk over to the fountain and the reflection shows an image of what looks like a strange looking castle and also shows Sora, Donald, and Goofy arriving at the front doors.

"That's them! Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What is that castle?" Lucy asked.

In the image Sora stares at the castle while Donald and Goofy talk among themselves.

"Hmm..." Sora said as he walks to the main doors.

"Sora!" Donald called as Sora enters the castle and so Donald and Goofy follow him in.

The three enter the strange castle and they looks around.

"Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?" Goofy asked concerned.

"But we gotta do it if we're gonna find the King." Donald said.

"The King?! Ya mean King Mickey's here?!" Goofy asked.

"Something told me he'd be here, okay?" Donald said mildly annoyed.

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said.

"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle and I just knew. All our friends, they're here." Sora said.

"Gee, guess great minds do think alike!" Goofy said and just then Jiminy comes out of Sora's hood.

"Wait a moment! It can't be a coincidence!" Jiminy said.

"Oh, no, Jiminy! You don't think..." Donald stops talking.

"Yep! I had it too! I had the same exact feeling." Jiminy said.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious!" Goofy said.

"Something's screwy! We've gotta take a look!" Donald said.

"Okay." Sora said as he starts to move.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Donald asked.

"That way to the door. Are ya scared?" Sora asked smiling playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous! C'mon, Goofy!" Donald said.

"Hey, fellers, shouldn't we close the door behind us before we go?" Goofy asked but as he turns around he looks shocked. "Guys!" Goofy said shocked.

Sora turns around to see a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with a silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and silver pull strings.

"Hey! Is that...?" Rainbow Dash stops talking.

"It's him...isn't it?" Fluttershy asked.

"That same hooded figure back at Hollow Bastion..." Lucy said.

The hooded cloaked figure closes the door behind him and walks to the trio.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key but it doesn't answer.

"Wak! Heartless! I'll use some magic!" Donald said taking out his staff. "THUNDER!" Donald shouted but nothing was coming and everyone is confused.

"Uh, what just happened? Shouldn't lightning bolts come down by now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Something's not right." Lucy said.

"C'mon! Thunder! THUNDER!" Donald shouted but nothing is still happening. "BLIZZARD! FIRE!" Donald shouted but neither spells happened. "Why isn't it working?" Donald asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Rarity said.

"I believe it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew." The black hooded figure said and it sounds different.

"I don't think it's the hooded guy we had in mind..." Rainbow Dash said.

"In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." The hooded figure said.

"Castle Oblivion?" Lucy asked confused.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked confused and just then the figure disappears and reappears behind the trio.

"Here, you will meet people that you have known in the past and you will meet the people you miss." The figure said.

"I...miss? You mean Riku or Lucy?" Sora asked.

"If what you want...is to find them..." The figure said as he takes out his hand sending a force at Sora and then phases through him.

After what happened Sora tries to slash at the figure who disappears in a flurry of rose petals and then the figure reappears on the stairs next to a door behind him.

"What'd you do?!" Sora demanded.

"I merely sample your memories and from them, I made this." The figure said taking out a card that's identical to the one the girl gave to Lucy. "To reunite what you hold dear..." The figure said throwing the card at Sora who catches it.

"A card...?" Sora asked.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door, and beyond it a new world. Proceed, Sora. To lose and claim anew or to claim anew only to lose." The figure said as it disappears.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked looking at the card.

"Who was that guy?" Donald asked.

"Maybe he was the one who took our abilities." Goofy suggested.

"We'll figure it out later. Let's go." Sora said walking to the door and the image starts to fade from the fountain.

"So that's where Sora is..." Lucy said.

"Is there a way to get to this Castle Oblivion?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid you shouldn't worry about those three. Like I said, worry about yourself." Exrugo said.

"Why me?! Sora's my friend! I'd never abandon him!" Lucy said.

"Don't lose sight of what you think is more important or this garden will devour you." Exrugo said.

"What does that mean?!" Lucy demanded pointing Celestial Light at Exrugo.

"What do you think?" Exrugo asked.

"I'll figure it out myself, but get in my way..." Lucy was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry, Lucy! We can take 'im!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hmph. A good answer. It's what I'd expect from you, Lucy. Brave the garden and the memories of what you see." Exrugo said as he disappears into a portal.

The girls start walking through the next area of the garden but Patamon thinks to himself.

"Hmm..." Patamon said thinking.

"What's wrong, Patamon?" Lucy asked.

"It's just that image we saw from that fountain that showed where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are and what that figure said...'To lose is to find and to find is to lose'. What does that all mean?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way to save Sora before something bad happens." Lucy said.

"We'll find a way out if this garden and find this Castle Oblivion and help them whenever we can." Rarity said.

"What if other people try to stop us?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'll handle 'em! Remember back at Hollow Bastion? When we were going through that castle, but Gray, Lisanna, Riku, and Sil...I mean Eliot tried to stop us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We fought them off and managed to save them." Lucy said.

"Right. Not even Maleficent or Ganondork stood a chance." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're absolutely right." Rarity said.

"We even fought more great odds when you two came back to seal the final Keyhole." Fluttershy said.

"And even when you lost your Keyblade, you saved us from our prison and beat up Gray and Eliot without your Keyblade until it was newly restored." Pinkie Pie said.

"So, we gonna use those cards to get through?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. It's the only way to get through this garden." Lucy said.

Just then the girls find another door and Lucy runs up to it.

"So where shall we go to next?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm..." Lucy looks at the six cards that have Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, Mushroom Kingdom, Halloween Town, and Empire City. "I think I know where to go to next." Lucy said as she takes the Wonderland card and uses it to open the door and the girls go through the door.

* * *

**That's another chapter down for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this. I will work on this story, but I'll be busy. Now here's how this'll work, I'm gonna do these worlds in order like in the first game. So first is Wonderland and then the coliseum and so on. Where will Lucy explore? Will Lucy find one of her Keys? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Wonderland

Wonderland

After entering through the door Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash enter Wonderland and are exploring through the forest.

"Hey! We're in Wonderland!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Remember, this is not the REAL Wonderland. It's just created by the card." Lucy said.

"She's right." Fluttershy said and just then she hears something coming and it's the White Rabbit running through the forest in a hurry.

"Ain't that the rabbit that serves that no-good queen?" Applejack asked as the rabbit looks at his clock.

"Oh, dear! I'm late! I'm so very late! Dreadfully awfully late! The queen will have my head if I don't make to the trial in time!" The White Rabbit said as he dashes off again.

"Uh oh. It looks like we're gonna have to see that mean ol' queen again." Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's go follow him. I'll bet the queen is obviously miffed about something and blames on someone else." Lucy said.

The girls follow the White Rabbit through the forest while encountering Heartless and later on they find the White Rabbit at the courtyard as the trial is about to start.

"This must be the trial. What's going to happen now?" Rarity asked.

"Let's see." Lucy said and she sees Alice on the trial stand. "Oh, no..." Lucy said.

"Is that...Alice?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. It's her." Lucy said.

The White Rabbit climbs up the stairs and then blows his trumpet o signal the beginning of the trial.

"Court is now in session! Alice, do you understand the charges against you?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!" Alice said.

"Don't try to be ignorant, child! You are charged for siding with those foul creatures called the Heartless who threaten my kingdom!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"But where's the evidence?" Alice asked.

"The evidence is...I forgot!" The Queen of Hearts yelled as she slams her fists against the stand. "That's the evidence because you, Alice, have stolen my memory!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"This is in fact a serious crime. Without the Queen of Hearts' memories, we cannot protect this kingdom from the Heartless." The White Rabbit said.

"This is so unfair! I don't care if you're queen! You have no right blaming others since you can't remember anything!" Alice said.

"Why you...! I am the QUEEN here! NO ONE defies me!" The Queen of Hearts yelled.

"We have to help Alice. I'm tired of seeing this nonsense!" Lucy said.

"Indeed, but what to do?" Rarity asked and Lucy runs to the trial.

"Lucy...!" Fluttershy said with worry.

"The trial finds you, Alice, GUILTY AS CHARGED! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts commanded as the card soldiers surround Alice.

"Oh, no!" Alice said.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted confronting the queen. "Your trial is a load of bull! You look at the FACTS before accusing others!" Lucy yelled.

"How dare you interfere with my court and how dare you believe that Alice is not the thief!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. "If you know that it's not Alice, then who is the thief?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"It's quite obvious. No one sides with the Heartless so they're the ones taking your memories." Lucy said.

"Ridiculous! Unless...YOU'RE with the Heartless!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed by the queen's accusations.

"Now this is going too far! You're being too difficult!" Rarity said.

"Enough! CARDS, OFF WITH ALL OF THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts commanded as the card soldiers charge at the girls.

The card soldiers attack Lucy with their spears and their axes but Lucy dodges them all and then attacks with Celestial Light followed by Blizzard but more card soldiers appear and attack Lucy with their spears and axes but Lucy uses Shadow Dash but another card solider attacks Lucy with his ax but Lucy counters with Celestial Light and then casts Thunder but more card soldiers attack with their spears but Lucy casts Aero on the cards making them swirl in the air and then Lucy aerial slashes with Celestial Light but the cards attack back but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and defeats all of the card soldiers and Lucy learns a new ability called Blizzard Raid.

"That'll teach you." Lucy said and Pinkie Pie turns to the trial stand.

"Hey! Alice is gone!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"She might've skedaddled somewhere." Applejack said.

"You won't be able to get away! Cards, seize them!" The Queen of Hearts ordered and the cards surround the girls.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's get out of here." Lucy said and the girls run from the courtyard and the cards chase after them.

The girls run from the courtyard and return to the lotus forest and they manage to lose the card soldiers.

"I think we lost them." Fluttershy said.

"Good." Lucy said and she finds Alice. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be running off by yourself because of Heartless around." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get away. I never got my chance to say thank you for helping me at that ridiculous trial." Alice said.

"You're welcome. I hate seeing innocent people getting accused." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We actually did that before." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie!" Rarity said.

"Really? Well, thank you again. Oh, I've found something in this forest as I was running away. I'd like you to have it." Alice said giving Lucy a gold key with an archer symbol on it.

"One of my Celestial Keys! Thank you!" Lucy said taking her Celestial Key.

"Certainly." Alice replied and just then something appears and it's the Cheshire Cat appears as it's head and then his entire body is on a mushroom and places his head on his body. "The Cheshire Cat!" Alice said.

"Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? You're not out of the woods yet!" The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears and reappears behind the girls. "The Queen of Hearts is a stickler for justice. She won't forget you until she remembers. She'll keep hounding you until you get her memory back. Did she forget because she remembers or perhaps she remembers that she forgot? Does it matter?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"I'd say we just stay away from that dreaded queen." Rarity said.

"But what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it'll be off with her...you know." Fluttershy said.

"We'll do something about the queen." Lucy said.

"You can do something, but you don't have to do anything." The Cheshire Cat said from the tree branch. "If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember and your memory might lie to you." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Lie?" Lucy asked.

"That's all I'll say. I'll leave the rest for you to figure it out." The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears.

"So what should we do?" Applejack asked.

"Let's get as far from the queen as possible. We'll figure out what to do." Lucy said and the girls move through the forest.

The girls move with Alice through the lotus forest while dealing with Heartless and later on they arrive at the bizarre room and they look around for anything.

"Sheesh, what's up what's up with the change of scenery?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's look around." Alice said as she moves forward but stops. "Oh, no!" Alice said and the girls see the Queen of Hearts and her card soldiers.

"Thought you'd see the last of me, did you?" The queen asked.

"You're REALLY driving my nerves!" Rarity yelled.

"Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memory, I sentence you to...I sentence you to..." The queen stops talking as a bright flash appears. "I sentence...what is going on? Where am I?" The queen asked.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked.

"What in the world am I doing? Confound it! I can't remember!" The queen yelled.

"What's happening to her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe someone has swiped her memory again?" Pinkie Pie suggested and just then Alice looks up.

"Lucy, look out!" Alice said pointing up and Trickmaster appears.

"Alice, run!" Lucy said and Alice does what was told while the girls get into their fighting stances.

Trickmaster attacks Lucy with one of its sticks and then slams them to the ground but Lucy casts Fire at Trickmaster but it strikes back with its sticks but Lucy dodges and gets on the table and starts slashing with Celestial Light followed by Shadow Dash but Trickmaster lights its sticks with fire and slams them to the ground sending a fiery shock wave but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid but Trickmaster fires fireballs at Lucy who dodges and summons Applejack who uses Apple Bombs stunning Trickmaster allowing Lucy to attack with Celestial Light followed by Thunder Surge but Trickmaster recovers and sweeps its stick at Lucy who takes out her Celestial Key.

"SAGITTARIUS!" Lucy shouted and Sagittarius appears.

"Madam Lucy! I am pleased to see you!" Sagittarius said.

"You too, Sagittarius. Can you handle this Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"Of course!" Sagittarius said as he shoots arrows at Trickmaster.

Trickmaster retaliates with attacking with its sticks but Sagittarius shoots his arrows again at Trickmaster stunning it allowing Lucy to attack with Celestial Light and then casts Blizzard while Sagittarius attacks with his bow but Trickmaster recovers and lights its sticks with fire again and then shoots fireballs but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid while Sagittarius shoots more arrows but Trickmaster strikes with its sticks again but Lucy summons Rarity who uses Triple Diamond Shot and then disappears but Trickmaster attacks with its sticks but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then triple slashes with Celestial Light while Sagittarius fires more arrows and Trickmaster is stunned again allowing Lucy to attack with Celestial Light while Sagittarius attacks with his bow and then Lucy summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Rain and then leaves but Trickmaster recovers and sweep attacks with its sticks but Lucy gets back on the table.

Lucy casts Blizzard while Sagittarius fires an arrow but Trickmaster slams the table with its sticks but Lucy aerial triple slashes with Celestial Light followed by Shadow Dash while Sagittarius shoots more arrows but Trickmaster sweep attacks with its sticks again but Lucy casts Thunder and then summons Pinkie Pie to uses Candy Bombs but Trickmaster throws fireballs but Sagittarius fires his arrows while Lucy uses Blizzard Raid but Trickmaster slams its fiery sticks to the ground and then unleashes fiery shock waves but Lucy summons Rainbow Dash who uses Rainbow Tornado while Sagittarius shoots four arrows stunning Trickmaster again allowing Lucy to use Shadow Dash and then triple slashes with Celestial Light and then she delivers her final attack on Trickmaster destroying it.

"Thanks for the help, Sagittarius." Lucy said.

"It is my pleasure to be of assistance, Madam Lucy. Please call me again for anything." Sagittarius said as he disappears.

After Trickmaster is destroyed Lucy gains a new ability called Fire Strike and Alice returns to the girls but they see the Queen of Hearts and her card soldiers coming.

"You there! All of you! What is the meaning of this?! Where did that creature come from?!" The Queen of Hearts demanded.

"Hell if I know." Lucy said.

"So you refuse to answer? You're hiding something!" The Queen of Hearts said. "They're plotting against me! Off with their heads!" The queen commanded and the cards turn to the girls.

"But, Your Majesty! You commanded us to destroy that creature." Alice said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"Your Majesty, you didn't trust us at first and so you decided to give us the command to fight the creatures to prove ourselves." Alice explained.

"She's right." Lucy said.

"Wait. I did that?" The queen asked.

"Of course. Don't you remember?" Alice asked.

"Of course I remember! I never forget a thing! I have given the command! You have done splendidly." The Queen of Hearts said as she leaves with her card soldiers.

"That was close." Alice said.

"I know. That was a very good way to improvise." Lucy said.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because you didn't pay attention to what the Cheshire Cat said." Fluttershy said.

"She's right. The Cheshire Cat said 'Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you.' The queen would never admit that she forgot, so she remembered something that didn't happen. She ended up fooling herself." Alice said.

"It's a good thing you're safe now, Alice." Lucy said.

"Now that queen won't be so bothersome for us." Rarity said.

"That's because we got rid of the Heartless like she commanded us to." Pinkie Pie said.

"Really?! You're fooled by that too?!" Rainbow Dash asked and everyone laughs. "Oh, haha!" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

The girls say their goodbyes to Alice and they find the door that leads to the exit of Wonderland and so the girls go through the door and leave Wonderland and return to Garden of Remembrance.

As the girls move through the next area of Garden of Remembrance but Lucy stops and thinks.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"It's that image we saw from the fountain. You know, we saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy entering Castle Oblivion. I'm worried about them." Lucy said.

"I'm sure they'll get through fine, Lucy. Sora's a Keyblade master like you." Pinkie Pie said.

"I know, but you remember what that hooded guy said. When they entered Castle Oblivion, they already forgot their abilities. If they forget if they stay in the castle, will they forget about us?" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mention it, it could happen, but we're making out way through this garden to try and find Castle Oblivion." Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"You shouldn't doubt your friends, Lucy. We'll find 'em in no time! Same thing for Twilight, Eliot, Riku, and the King." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're right." Lucy said.

Meanwhile in a different part of the garden two people are sitting next to a fountain and one is a girl with bright orange hair, teal eyes, wearing a yellow dress, and yellow sandals drawing something that looks like Lucy, Natsu, Eliot, and Cilia while the other is a boy wearing an opened sleeveless hooded orange cape covering most of his face except for his eyes and his mouth and showing his bare chest that has a huge scar on it, black short pants with chains on both sides, and sandals is burning a rose.

"This is a load of bull! When do I get out and kill that girl being here?" The boy said.

"You can't do that. She told us not to do anything until we're told to." The girl said.

"I'm not you! I do whatever the hell I want!" The boy yelled and the girl sighs.

"Please just wait." The girl said still drawing.

"What the hell are you drawing?" The boy said taking the notebook and sees the four. "I don't see anything special about this stupid girl! She's worthless!" The boy said burning the notebook making the girl gasp. "You need to do something else other than draw stupid crap!" The boy said.

Meanwhile Lucy and her friends are still in the next area.

"So, where're we goin' next?" Applejack asked.

"Not sure." Lucy said looking at the other six cards and walks up to the next door. "Hmm..." Lucy looks at the cards and then decides where to go to next and she finds the Olympus Coliseum card. "We could go here." Lucy said taking out the Olympus Coliseum card and uses it to unlock the door and the girls go through the door.

* * *

**That's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed this. Before I go, I'd like you to check out my Kingdom Hearts story, my rewritten version of Light's Destiny, which I'm also working on. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Also, you should check out Monkey D. Jurabi's stories! They're really good and fun to read in my opinion. He's doing really well on them. So check them out if you wish. Anyway, where will Lucy go to next? What will she encounter? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Olympus Coliseum

Olympus Coliseum

The girls arrive at the courtyard of Olympus Coliseum and Rainbow Dash notices a billboard near the entrance and runs to it.

"Hey! Check it out! It's an announcement!" Rainbow Dash said and the others look at the billboard.

"A challenge for Olympus Coliseum...it says 'The Olympus Coliseum Survival Cup'." Lucy read the billboard and Patamon comes out.

"And look. Contenders have to run on an obstacle course while battling each other along the way. And listen to this: Hercules is also competing and he hasn't lost a match yet." Patamon said.

"It's not a surprise Hercules is here." Lucy said.

"This sounds like fun! I'm SO ENTERING!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I knew she'd say that..." Applejack said.

"Of course. Whenever there is a contest, Rainbow Dash has to compete..." Rarity said.

"And we won't have a choice..." Fluttershy said.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I think it will be fun." Lucy said.

"If fun is involved, then I'm in!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"He's right, there's more." Patamon said. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course is allowed to enter the main competition." Patamon said.

"And the preliminary course is only up ahead. Let's go." Lucy said and the girls make their way to the preliminary.

As the girls leave Hades arrives and reads the billboard.

"Well, well. Hercules is a model of true strength. A perfect hero?!" Hades keeps reading the billboard and then his skin turns red due to anger. "Yeah. He's perfect...perfectly INFURIATING! Just thinking about that sunspot makes my blood boil!" Hades yelled. "I'd enjoy dragging his sorry butt to the Underworld!" Hades yelled again.

"Yo, calm down, Red. You hired us to handle him, remember?" A voice said and Dante appears and at his side is Cloud.

"Yes. You're my men. Dante and Cloud, right? You kill Hercules in the games. Corner him and finish him." Hades said.

"Sure. We kill this muscle-head and you give me and Cloud our lost memories." Dante said.

"You have my word." Hades said.

"Ready?" Dante asked and Cloud nods and the two leave.

Meanwhile the girls make their way through the preliminary course and later on arrive at the lobby where they find Phil.

"Hey! Where did you girls come from? You finished my prelims?" Phil asked.

"We did. We'd like to enter the Cup." Lucy said.

"You came to the right place. You won't stand a chance against Hercules though." Phil said.

"Why's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Two words: You...ain't...heroes!" Phil answered.

"That's wrong." Lucy said.

"Yeah! You said three words!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That's correct, but that's not the point." Rarity said.

"We can prove we're heroes." Applejack said.

"Just give us a chance." Lucy said.

"They're right, Phil. They DID pass the prelims." A voice said and they see Hercules. "Let them have a shot." He added.

"Hmm...I guess you're right, Herc, but still..." Phil stops talking.

"Of course, we can just cancel the games." Hercules said.

"Cancel them? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Phil's prelims are always hard that no one finished it." Hercules explained.

"Then let us compete. You won't have to cancel the games." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, okay. You got me over a barrel. Here's how it works, kid." Phil said.

"My name is Lucy." Lucy said.

"Right, right. Now, your team and Hercules are the only contenders..." Phil was cut off by a voice.

"No they're not." A voice said and they see Dante and Cloud entering the lobby. "You got new challengers." Dante said. "Name's Dante." Dante introduced.

"Cloud." Cloud introduced.

"The more the merrier. Now the games'll have something REALLY to see." Phil said.

"This should be fun. Don't expect me to pull my punches." Hercules said.

"I'll make sure we won't." Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Um...let's do our best." Fluttershy said.

"Okay. Let me explain a few rules. Rule 1: First through the obstacle course wins. Rule 2: In an event of a tie, a battle will determine a winner. Rule 3: You can interfere with your opponents on the course. Finally, Rule 4: All challengers have to give everything they've got." Phil explained the rules. "Okay, on your marks...get set...GO!" Phil shouted and Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Hercules, Dante, and Cloud run out of the lobby.

The girls start to make their way through the obstacle course and later on they find Dante and Cloud standing in front of them.

"Hi there!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait! Remember Rule 3! You can interfere your opponents through the course." Rarity said.

"They're just looking to narrow the field." Lucy said and the girls get ready to fight.

"You can put those away." Cloud said.

"C'mon. I'm not here to fight a beautiful chick like you." Dante said confusing the girls.

"Were you waiting for us...?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I guess we can just pass them." Lucy said and the girls walk past the two but Lucy turns back. "Why are you letting us go?" Lucy asked.

"We wanna fight Hercules." Dante answered.

"Today he loses more than the competition." Cloud said and Lucy shocked upon knowing what he means.

"No...you don't mean...why?" Lucy asked.

"It's just business. Be a good girl and stay out of our way, okay?" Dante said.

"No!" Lucy replied as she takes out Celestial Light.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Cloud asked.

"Whatever it is you're doing, I'll make sure you won't kill Hercules!" Lucy said.

"Big mistake..." Cloud said.

"Actually, you go on ahead, Cloud. I'll put this hottie to sleep." Dante said taking out his sword Rebellion.

"If you say so." Cloud said as he leaves.

"Fine! I'll take you on, Dante!" Lucy said.

"Let's play, doll." Dante said.

Dante slashes at Lucy with Rebellion but Lucy counters and attacks with Celestial Light but Dante jumps back after her third slash and then takes out his guns Ivory and Ebony and shoots at Lucy who deflects the bullets and uses Strike Raid but Dante disappears and then reappears above Lucy and tries to down slash her but Lucy dodges and uses Shadow Dash and then casts Fire but Dante multi slashes with Rebellion followed by shooting with Ivory and Ebony but Lucy blocks the bullets and then summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows at Dante and then disappears but Dante retaliates with shooting more bullets from Ivory and Ebony getting Lucy who casts Cure.

Lucy strikes back with Blizzard Raid but Dante multi slashes with Rebellion again but Lucy counters and triple slashes but Dante disappears again and then reappears behind Lucy and slashes her but Lucy blocks the slash and kicks Dante away and then summons Applejack who takes out a pile of apples and kicks some at Lucy who strikes them with Celestial Light making them go at Dante but Dante spin slashes with Rebellion followed by shooting with Ivory and Ebony but Lucy dodges and uses Thunder Surge but Dante strikes back with Rebellion but Lucy evades him and then summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Ball and disappears but Dante multi slashes with Rebellion and shoots with Ivory and Ebony but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then delivers one final slash at Dante knocking him back.

"Ya think that beating me is gonna stop Cloud from achieving our goal? Think again." Dante said.

"Damn you!" Lucy cursed and Dante chuckled.

"Looks like you're still too late no matter what you do, hot-stuff. Still, for giving me one hell of a good time, I'll give ya this." Dante said giving Lucy another Celestial Key that has a Golden Bull symbol on it.

"Wait you had one of my Keys?!" Lucy demanded.

"That was yours? Well, gave it back. See ya." Dante said as he leaves.

"Wait! Dante!" Lucy called but he's already gone.

"They're gonna get Hercules!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not if we hurry!" Lucy said.

"Let us make haste then!" Rarity said.

The girls hurry through the obstacle course and later on arrive at the arena where they see Hercules, Dante, and Cloud in an aftermath of their fight and Hercules is gaining the upper hand while Cloud is on his knees panting while Dante is also panting.

"I'd suggest you and your partner give up, Dante." Hercules said.

"Ya think I'm gonna quit?" Dante asked.

"We're not done yet." Cloud said.

"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep doing this." Hercules said.

"You should worry about yourself. You're looking like you're slowing down." Cloud replied and Hercules is now kneeling down from his pain.

"Hercules!" Lucy said running to defend Hercules.

"Lucy...?" Hercules asked.

"Ya don't know when to quit, huh, Blondie?" Dante asked.

"It doesn't matter how much numbers there are. Dante and I will get our memories back." Cloud said.

"Your memories?" Lucy asked.

"Now, now. You two shouldn't spill the beans." A voice said and they see Hades.

"Hades!" Dante said.

"Looks like you two just oversold yourselves. All you two did was wear him down. That's not good for your performance rating." Hades said.

"What the hell are you sayin'?" Dante asked.

"What I'm saying is that you two are FIRED." Hades answered.

"What?!" Dante demanded shocked.

"We had a deal!" Cloud yelled.

"You think you could get your lost memories? Please." Hades said.

"You bastard!" Dante cursed.

"Now, stay out of my way. I'll deal with Irk-ules myself!" Hades said as he fires a fireball at Hercules but Lucy deflects the fireball.

"So YOU were behind all this!" Lucy said.

"That's right, my little yellow bird. Now then, since Dante and Cloud have failed, I'll have to give Herc here a free trip to the Underworld!" Hades said.

"Not if we have anythin' to say 'bout that!" Applejack said.

"You know what, you girls can also have that trip!" Hades said.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

Hades attacks the girls with flames but but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid but Hades spreads flames all over the arena and his skin is now red and throws fireballs at Lucy who dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Hades retaliates with a fire snipe but Lucy moves and then casts Blizzard but Hades throws another fireball but Lucy summons Rarity who uses Triple Diamond Shot but Hades multi fire punches but Lucy counters and attacks with Celestial Light followed by Blizzard but Hades spreads flames around again but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid and makes Hades' skin turn normal but Hades attacks with his flames again.

"That's it! TAURUS!" Lucy called and Taurus appears.

"My beautiful Lucy! I'm happy to see your sexy body!" Taurus said.

"Focus, Taurus! Help me take out Hades!" Lucy said.

"You got it!" Taurus said.

Hades spreads flames around the arena again but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then casts Thunder while Taurus uses Rampage but Hades retaliates with a fire snipe but Taurus attacks with his ax while Lucy uses Strike Raid but Hades throws a fireball but Lucy attacks it and makes it go back at Hades while Taurus charges at Hades and attacks with his ax but Hades multi flame punches but Lucy counters and casts Blizzard while Taurus uses Rampage but Hades spreads flames again but Lucy summons Rainbow Dash to uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Hades throws another fireball but Taurus charges and swings his ax but Hades counters by grabbing Taurus' ax and tosses him aside but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Hades retaliates with fire snipe but Lucy dodges and summons Pinkie Pie who uses Balloon Pop while Taurus swings his ax two times.

Hades spreads flames all over the arena again but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid and Hades turns back to blue and Taurus uses Rampage but Hades multi flame punches but Lucy casts Blizzard while Taurus throws his ax but Hades throws a fireball but Lucy strikes it back and it hits Hades allowing Taurus to slam his ax to the ground and creates an earthquake but Hades fire snipes Taurus but Lucy casts Cure on him and then uses Blizzard Raid on Hades who attacks with more flames but Lucy summons Pikachu who unleashes electricity at Hades while Taurus swings his ax three times followed by an ax slam but Hades throws more fireballs but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then slashes with Celestial Light while Taurus uses Rampage but Hades multi fire punches but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light followed by Blizzard but Hades counters with a fire snipe but Taurus throws his ax while Lucy uses Blizzard Raid but Hades throws another fireball but Taurus charges and attacks Hades with a headbutt allowing Lucy to use Blizzard Raid and finishes off Hades.

"This...isn't...happening!" Hades said stumbling back. " This isn't over yet! I'll be back!" Hades said he disappears.

"Thanks, Taurus." Lucy said.

"Anything for you, Lucy!" Taurus said as he disappears.

After the fight with Hades Phil shows up and tells them that the games are cancelled.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Two words: Everyone..is...pooped!" Phil answered.

"But that's THREE words!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But what about my match with Hercules?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, Lucy. You wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match after I've rested up." Hercules said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Look! Cloud and Dante are okay!" Fluttershy said and they see Dante and Cloud.

"You two okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm managing." Dante answered.

"Sorry we messed up your games." Cloud said and they walk away.

"Hope you two get your memories back. Don't worry about Hades. Even the tiniest thing can help you both remember. If it's important, then it'll never be gone forever." Lucy said.

"Heh. Thanks." Dante said as he gives Lucy something. "This is a thank you present." Dante said giving Lucy an ability called Fire Snipe.

"Thanks, Dante." Lucy said.

"Next time, let's fight again sometime." Dante said as he leaves.

"Good luck, Cloud." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Cloud said as he also leaves.

"Time to go, take care, Hercules." Lucy said.

"You too, Lucy. Looking forward to fighting you." Hercules said.

The girls make their way to leave Olympus Coliseum and they find the door to help them leave.

The girls are now in a new area of Garden of Remembrance.

"I wonder how Sora, Donald, and Goofy are doing?" Lucy asked.

"There should be another fountain thing, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Just then the girls see another fountain.

"C'mon!" Lucy said and the girls run to the fountain and an image is showing Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a different floor of Castle Oblivion.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going through the next floor Goofy starts to think.

"Hmm..." Goofy said.

"What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"It's that creepy castle. I know I didn't imagine it...'cause was the castle where Sora and Lucy had to use some sorta Keyblades to unlock their hearts or something." Goofy said.

"That's right...! Hollow Bastion. It's where Sora had to use Ansem's Keyblade to save Kairi while I had to use Eliot's dark Keyblade to save Natsu and Cilia." Lucy said.

"Oh! It was when I got turned into a Heartless." Sora said.

"And that was when Lucy also ceased to exist..." Fluttershy said.

"Wait...it happened in a castle?" Sora asked.

"Yes! How could he not remember?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Remember, Castle Oblivion is making them forget." Rarity said.

"You forgot that? 'Cause I remember it perfectly." Donald said.

"Really? What was it called?" Sora asked.

"It's easy. It's..." Donald stops talking.

"Are ya serious?" Applejack asked.

"Jiminy, help me. Is it in your journal?" Donald asked.

"Every word! I finished the first volume before we got to this castle." Jiminy said taking out his journal. "Let's see...here we go! Oh, no! How could it be?!" Jiminy asked.

"Uh, oh." Pinkie Pie said.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"All my entries! They're gone! Every page is blank!" Jiminy said.

"What?! That can't be possible! I have my journal and nothing is erased!" Patamon said.

"How could this have happened? I've been careful with my journal! All that hard work gone!" Jiminy said.

"I don't think Jiminy would erase his own journal..." Rarity said.

"Something screwy is happening in that castle." Lucy said and they leave the fountain that's fading the image.

* * *

**Chapter end. Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review. Where will Lucy go to next? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Eliot's Awakening

**Okay. I can tell that some of you want a different story, but you want me to stick with Lucy. Here's the thing. I will do Lucy still, but I wanna include a story just like what Square Enix did with Riku's story. So for this chapter, here comes a different part of the story.**

* * *

Eliot's Awakening

_Flashback:_

_"Now that we're all here, let's close this door for good." Twilight said taking out her Keyblade._

_"But..." Sora stops talking._

_"Don't worry. Even if there is darkness, there will always be a door to the light." The King said._

_"The darkness won't hold us easily and the worlds should be at rest once this is all over." Twilight said._

_"I know you two will find us again, Lucy, Sora." The King said._

_"Are you sure?" Lucy asked._

_"You can always trust King Mickey." Goofy said._

_"And we trust what Twilight says." Fluttershy said._

_"We'd better hurry! They're coming!" Riku said._

_"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said._

_"Before we seal this door, I have something to tell you, Lucy. During my journey, I have discovered that is in fact a seventh element and I think it's what will help us defeat the darkness some day. I believe that only you will be able to discover the element and I'm sure my friends will help you." Twilight said._

_"So there IS a seventh element?" Rainbow Dash asked._

_"If so, it's up to Lucy to find it." Applejack said._

_"C'mon! Let's hurry!" Eliot said._

_"Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, thank you all." Twilight said._

_Everyone starts to close the door but it closes completely Cilia runs to them._

_"Eliot!" Cilia called running to Eliot._

_"Hey, Cilia. Long time no see." Eliot said._

_"Where will you go?" Cilia asked._

_"I'm gonna be in the Realm of Darkness for a with them. I'll probably use my time to try and redeem myself after all the atrocities I've committed as Silver Knight." Eliot said and the door slightly closes._

_"Sora, take care of her." Riku said and Sora nods._

_"Lucy, I'm sorry...for everything I've done to you. Take care of yourselves." Eliot said and Lucy and Cilia nods and the door closes._

_Flashback End._

Eliot is floating in an ethereal place as he remembered his last sight of Lucy and Cilia and later on he starts to open his eyes and he looks around.

"Where...am I...?" Eliot asked groggily.

_"Stay asleep." _A voice said.

"What the hell...?" Eliot asked as he looks around to find who said it. "Where are you?" Eliot asked but he doesn't see anyone.

_"Stay asleep between light and dark." _The voice said.

"Between light and dark...?" Eliot asked but he realizes something. "Riku! The King! Princess Twilight! Where are they?! What'd you do to them?!" Eliot demanded.

_"Nothing. You drifted here by yourself." _The voice said.

"But...we were together when the door to darkness was closed." Eliot said.

_"You are not strong enough to overcome the darkness within your heart. You were close to it." _The voice said.

"Shut the hell up." Eliot said.

_"Turn yourself from the darkness. Return to slumber. It is safe for you. Or..." _Just then a bright light shines in front of Eliot and a card is shown.

"What the hell...?" Eliot asked.

_"This is the door to the truth. Take this path now and your sleep ends, but be warned: The truth you'll see will only bring you pain and agony." _The voice said.

"I'll take my chances. I don't give a crap about taking a nap anyway." Eliot said taking the card.

_"Well said, Eliot." _The voice said.

As Eliot took the card the light shines and Eliot is now transported from the ethereal place and to what looks like a garden with hedges that have red and white roses, stoned statues of strange symbols, fountains, and at the end of the area is a door.

"The door to truth, huh? Okay. Let's get goin'." Eliot said.

Eliot runs to the door and uses the card to open the door and Eliot walks through it.

Eliot is now in a different area that looks like an area with rising water with crystal like spikes all over and he suddenly remembers this place.

"Oh, no...Hollow Bastion..." Eliot said disgusted.

_"This is not the real Hollow Bastion. This is a world of your memory. The things you should remember from your time in Ganondorf's and Maleficent's castle became a card and it has made this world." _The voice said.

"This place is the last thing I'd EVER want to see!" Eliot said as he remember his atrocities while being Silver Knight and constantly hurting Lucy. "Just looking at this damned world makes me sick to my stomach..." Eliot said.

_"Do you not want to see the people you've met?" _The voice asked.

"Why the hell would I want to see that hag and the bastard?! Dammit. Too late to turn back, but I'll have to face what I've been through..." Eliot said as he moves through the Rising Falls.

Eliot later on arrives at the castle gates and he sees Heartless who attack him but he fights his way through and continues through the gates and enters the castle which is as dark and gloomy as he remembers during his time here and explores the castle and as he continues to explore he finds a room that has a library and there is a bed and a desk.

"I know this...this was Riku's room..." Eliot said.

_"So, enjoying your time in the castle so far?" _The voice asked.

"Like hell. These are the memories I can do without. Ganondorf and Maleficent gave Riku this room." Eliot said with spite as he mentioned the names of Ganondorf and Maleficent due to them being part of the manipulation along with Lira.

_"You lived here too, you know. You never had a problem living here. You never had a problem accepting the darkness." _The voice said.

"That's because I was their damn puppet! They brainwashed me!" Eliot snapped as he runs out of the room.

Eliot continues through the castle depressed and he could not find anyone that he can stand but all he sees are Heartless and he destroys them and he arrives at the foyer area where he had fought against Lucy for the second time but she had managed to defeat him and just thinking of that fight is making him regret for all the things he said and did to her and he clenches his fists together.

"Lucy...I'm sorry...for everything..." Eliot said.

_"Feeling regretful? That doesn't suit you." _The voice said.

"Shut the hell up! Where are my friends?" Eliot asked.

_"Friends? You don't have friends. You have been killing others who stood in your way. You only served Lira as Silver Knight and you enjoyed attacking Lucy and making her suffer." _The voice said.

"That maybe true, but she forgave me! That, and I was a brainwashed puppet! Now, I want redemption!" Eliot said.

_"Hmph. What hope can you redeem yourself? You still have darkness in you." _The voice said.

"Yeah? Well, I can still cleanse myself of my sins! Just watch!" Eliot said as he leaves the foyer. "I wanna see someone who is my friend." Eliot said to himself.

Eliot keeps moving through the castle in hopes of finding someone he knows and will accept him despite all the horrid things he did while fighting off Heartless in his way and later on he arrives at the castle chapel and while exploring for someone he finds someone but it's the person that Eliot never wants to see again and it's Ganondorf.

"Eliot, it's a pleasure to see you." Ganondorf said evilly smirking and Eliot growls at the warlock in reply.

"Ganondorf! Why are YOU still alive?! I thought Lucy and Sora killed you!" Eliot yelled.

"Don't you even realize? I am a merely a figment of your memory." Ganondorf said.

"Of all the people I could run into, it has t be YOU! Where's your girlfriend Maleficent?" Eliot asked.

"I'm the only one here. You should be pleased to see me. After all, you have steeped in darkness. You should only see those who only live in darkness." Ganondorf said.

"Hell no!" Eliot yelled.

"Now is that anyway to be happy to see someone who kept you company?" Ganondorf said.

"Really? Is that what you said about Gray and Lisanna too when you manipulated them and turned them against Lucy?!" Eliot demanded.

"Come now. We have given you power beyond imagination." Ganondorf said.

"Beyond?! All you and Maleficent did was help corrupt me like Lira did to me! All Lira did was brainwash me and controlled me like some mindless killing puppet. Ever since I was Silver Knight, I've been killing countless others in Lira's name and I never gave a crap for my actions, let alone feel remorse for what I've done! I've even almost killed one of my best friends from my childhood! Now I've changed thanks to her! Now I want to redeem myself for my heartless actions! As the first step of my redemption, I'm gonna destroy ANYONE who is on the path of darkness, starting with you!" Eliot said.

"Bold words, child. What about you? You will have to destroy yourself last. You are, after all, one of the dark like me and Maleficent." Ganondorf said.

"Do I look like I give a damn?! If I die, then fine! I deserve it for being a dark monster due to my weak heart! I hate that weakness. Just like I hate people like you!" Eliot yelled.

"The agony you must feel right now. You hate the darkness enough to fight it. If you wish for your pain to end, then allow me to help you...by devouring you!" Ganondorf said as darkness engulfs him.

"Bring it, you bastard!" Eliot said as he takes out his Keyblade.

Ganondorf is now his beats form Ganon and charges at Eliot who dodges the charge attack and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Claw but Ganon disappears through a purple portal and then reappears and jumps on top of Eliot who dodges again and then uses Water Dragon's Wing Attack and then delivers a horizontal slash with his Keyblade but Ganon shoots dark magic shots but Eliot blocks them and then uses Water Dragon's Whip and strikes with his water whip but Ganon bites at him but Eliot retaliates with slashing with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Iron Fist but Ganon retaliates with a tail whip knocking Eliot back but he skids back and recovers and then slashes with his Keyblade but Ganon slashes with his claws but Eliot counters and delivers a water kick but Ganon disappears in another portal and tries to charge at Eliot who dodges and throws his Keyblade at Ganon's head making him skid through the ground.

As Ganon is stunned Eliot slashes at Ganon with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Iron Fist but Ganon recovers and attacks at Elliot with his claws but Eliot retaliates with Water Dragon's Claw but Ganon shoots dark magic shots bit Eliot deflects them and slashes with his Keyblade but after his third slash Ganon tail whips at Eliot who recovers and uses Water Dragon's Whip but Ganon bites at Eliot who blocks and slashes at his head but Ganon slams to the ground and creates shock waves but Eliot keeps slashing with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon Wing Attack but Ganon charges at Eliot again but Eliot grabs Ganon's horns and tosses him aside and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Iron Fist but Ganon shoots dark magic shots but Eliot dodges them and delivers water punches and water kicks but Ganon attacks with his claws and then bites at him but Eliot tries to fight back but Ganon stomps at Eliot and knocks him back but Eliot recovers himself.

"That's it! I'm sick of you! I'll end you if it's the last thing I'll do!" Eliot yelled and Ganon charges at him again. "Water Dragon's ROAR!" Eliot shouted as he shoots a water beam from his mouth and the water attacks Ganon knocking him back to the ground against his back allowing Eliot to charge at him and then delivers a final stab at Ganon's chest making the beast roar in pain and bursts into darkness and is now gone. "Bastard." Eliot said as he spits at where Ganon was at and leaves.

Eliot now leaves Hollow Bastion and manages to return to the garden and it's another area.

"Stop shunning the darkness." The voice said.

"You did not heard what I just to Ganondorf, did you?" Eliot asked.

"Darkness is your weapon. You must accept it." The voice said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eliot asked.

"Stop resisting. Accept it. You have no choice." The voice said Eliot sees someone appearing and it's the dark grey hooded figure.

"You...!" Eliot said with hatred.

"If you're going to serve me, then allow the darkness into your heart once more." The dark grey hooded figure said as he takes off his hood showing his face that looks like a young boy that has black hair with two bangs on his shoulders and is spiky at the back and onyx eyes.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Eliot asked. "All you wanna do is just pull me into the same crap and play the puppet master again just like Lira did." Eliot said.

"You have to admit, you were stronger when you were Black Knight. Surrender yourself to me and I'll make you even more stronger." The boy said.

"You're insane! That'll never happen!" Eliot said as he attacks with a water punch but the boy simply knocks him back.

"Don't assume you can defeat me. You even failed to kill Lucy Heartfilia and you are a Water Dragon Slayer and you had darkness at your side." The boy said.

"What the hell...?" Eliot asked.

"We implanted the darkness in your heart to make you better, but Lucy defeated you again. You really ARE weaker than she is." The boy said.

"Yeah. Maybe I am weak." Eliot said.

"As weak as Lira was. You must surrender yourself. Bow to the darkness like you and Riku did!" The boy said.

"Like hell!" Eliot yelled.

"Only the darkness and hatred will keep you strong. Feed your anger and let your hatred into your being!" The boy said.

"No! Hatred never prevails!" A voice said making Eliot startled and a small light orb appears in front of Eliot.

"That...voice...Princess Twilight!" Eliot said.

"That's right, Eliot! You must know that you are NEVER alone! The light will never give up on you! You'll find it, even in the deepest darkness." Twilight said.

"Yeah. You're right!" Eliot said.

"Fool!" The boy yelled as he shoots black lightning at Eliot but a shield of light protects him. "Hmph. Very well, continue your little fantasy of light being your savior. Here." The boy said as he takes out a card and throws it at Eliot who catches. "This card has been crafted from your memory. Advance through the worlds it creates, and you will soon understand. It will not give you distance from darkness and you'll never run from it." The boy said.

"Why the hell would I run away?" Eliot asked. "I'll go through any obstacle in my way. I'll never let the darkness consume. I'll win." Eliot said.

"Bold words. Here's another gift for you." The boy said as he unleashes dark mist around Eliot's chest.

"What the hell did you do?" Eliot asked as he clutches his chest.

"I have tampered with the darkness left within your heart." The boy answered.

"Don't even think I'll rely on the darkness like I was when you and Lira brainwashed me." Eliot said.

"You don't have to use it. It's your choice. I'll be waiting for you, Eliot...to yield to the darkness once more." The boy said as he vanishes in dark mist.

"Screw you...!" Eliot cursed.

Meanwhile in the different parts of Garden of Remembrance a girl with light blonde hair that has a big bang covering her right eye and tied to a long ponytail and wearing a dark grey hooded cloak is thinking about something but just then she notices a dark portal appearing and sees a young boy that looks chubby, has long spiky light brown hair, red swirls on both cheeks, and wearing the same dark grey hooded cloak and the girl sighs.

"Do you know when to announce to come here, Joxchi?" The girl asked.

"Does it matter?" The boy named Joxchi asked.

Just then another dark portal appears and the two see another boy who has slit pupil for eyes, has messy brown hair, red fang like tattoos on both cheeks, fangs, and wearing the same dark grey hooded cloak.

"What the hell is goin' on, Nixo?! You're really annoying me, ya know!" The boy said.

"Yeah. Like I'm happy to see you too, Ixbak. It's really a shame, you know? The Taka, The Organization, and the Malfested used to be the rope that bound us all together." Nixo said.

"Don't be smart with me! I can kill you!" Ixbak snapped.

"Calm down, Ixbak." Joxchi said and Ixbak just snorts in response. "Hey, Nixo, you look worried, what's going on?" Joxchi asked.

"Apparently, there are visitors in this garden. I have sensed two of them in the lower gardens. One of them is Ganondorf." Nixo answered.

"Are ya stupid or something?! That warlock is dead along with Maleficent! How the hell can he return by himself?" Ixbak asked.

"I was gonna continue, but you had to interrupt like the idiot you always are. It's not the real Ganondorf, but a double created by someone. But now he's gone thanks to our second visitor." Nixo said.

"Second visitor?" Joxchi asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Ixbak asked.

"It's a Water Mage, but not just that...he's a Water Dragon Slayer...the master's former puppet." Nixo answered.

"What? No wonder what the master said about his 'special weapon'. Too bad he's not on our side now." Ixbak said.

"Now what?" Joxchi asked.

"We'll wait and see what else the Water Dragon Slayer is doing." Nixo answered.

* * *

**There you guys go! The beginning of Eliot's story. For those who did not want this, I'm sorry, but this is my story and I get to decide. I'm still doing Lucy's story, which will be in the next chapter. Also, please read my Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny Rewritten story. I'm working good on it and trying to make it good and fun to read. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	7. Agrabah

Agrabah

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at the next area of Garden of Remembrance while trying to figure out why Jiminy's journal is blank but not Patamon's journal.

"Something screwy is happening at Castle Oblivion." Rainbow Dash said.

"Journal pages don't just vanish. And Patamon still has things written in his journal." Fluttershy said.

"What if there's more things? Goofy said about Hollow Bastion, but those three don't remember it. You don't think it could be...that they don't remember because they're losing their memories?" Lucy asked.

"Losing their memories?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It should make sense. It's like what that hooded guy said; 'In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find.' We heard him say that when Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at the castle." Lucy said.

"So the more those three keep goin' through the castle, the more they'll forget?" Applejack asked.

"I believe so." Lucy answered.

"Does that mean...they'll forget us too?" Pinkie Pie asked with worry.

"I don't want that to happen, but even if they forget what they've seen along with us, I doubt they'll forget us." Lucy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, darling." Rarity said.

"I guess we'll see." Rainbow Dash said.

"C'mon. Let's find our way out of this garden." Lucy said.

Lucy finds another door and begins to decide which card to use next and then she decides to use the Agrabah card to unlock the door and the girls go through it.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at the streets of Agrabah and they start exploring but Fluttershy sees someone.

"Someone's in trouble!" Fluttershy said pointing at Aladdin being surrounded by Heartless.

"Let's help him!" Rarity said and the girls run to help Aladdin.

"We're here to help you!" Lucy said taking out Celestial Light.

"Thanks! Thought I was done for." Aladdin said.

The Heartless attack the group but Lucy casts Thunder and then uses Fire Snipe but the Heartless strike back but Lucy summons Applejack who uses Apple Bombs and then Lucy slashes with Celestial Light but the Bandit Heartless attack with their swords but Lucy cartwheels away and then uses Strike Raid but the Bandits attack back with their swords but Lucy summons Aladdin who slashes with his sword at the Bandits but more appeared and they throw their swords but Lucy uses Shadow Dash but the Bandits try to slash with their swords but Lucy summons Rarity who uses Triple Diamond Shot and then Lucy uses Thunder Surge to finish off the Heartless.

More Heartless appear and surround everyone.

"Aw, c'mon! Give us a break!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Let's see if this legend will work." Aladdin said taking out a lamp. "Genie of the Lamp, get rid of these Heartless!" Aladdin said and just then Genie appears from the lamp.

"Alright! One Heartless disappearing act comin' right up!" Genie said as he snaps his fingers and the Heartless disappear.

"Wow. Just like how Genie does it." Pinkie Pie said.

"But didn't you just ask him to do that in the first place?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's not that simple. You see..." Aladdin was cut off by Genie.

"Don't worry, kid! I'll do the explaining! I'm strictly limited to three per master and you can't even wish for more wishes." Genie explained as he disappears.

"Now you have two wishes left. You should use them carefully." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I'm on my way over to the palace, but these Heartless are in the way." Aladdin said.

"I think we're heading there too." Fluttershy said.

"In that case, we're going with you, Aladdin." Lucy said.

"That's great! Thank you." Aladdin said.

"It's settled." Rarity said.

"Before we go, I'd like to give you this. I also found this when I found the lamp." Aladdin said giving Lucy another Celestial Key with a scorpion symbol.

"Another Celestial Key. Thanks. Let's go." Lucy said.

The group are walking through Agrabah but they stop and turn to Aladdin.

"I forgot to ask. Why are you going to the palace. Aladdin?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That no-good royal vizier, Jafar tricked me into getting the magic lamp from the Cave of Wonders. The cave was crawling with Heartless. I'm even lucky to get out of the cave in one piece." Aladdin explained.

"Wasn't there someone else to help you? Jafar is the kind of man that gives unbearable orders." Lucy said.

"Oh, I know how Al must feel right now. People have been giving me orders for around 10,000 years and what do I get? I keep wishing people would get me outta this gig, but go figure the odds on that." Genie said.

"In that case, why don't I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin suggested and Genie shocked to hear that.

"Doth my pointy ears deceive me?! You'd do that for me? You're not just pulling my topknot, are ya?" Genie asked hopefully.

"I promise I'll use my last wish to free you. There's something I want." Aladdin said.

"What'll it be, Al?" Genie asked.

"Well, there's this girl named Jasmine and she's a princess." Aladdin answered.

"What's wrong about that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing. It's just that it's nearly impossible for a 'street rat' like me to try and talk to her. That was why I went to the Cave of Wonders. If I got some treasure, then maybe Jasmine would actually get to notice me." Aladdin explained.

"This sounds like your wish would be that you get to see Jasmine anytime you want." Lucy said.

"Well then, have I got a good deal for you! You won't just meet the lovely lady, you'll be a prince! Prince Ali! How does that sound, Al?" Genie asked.

"You'd really do that for me, Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"In an Agrabah minute!" Genie answered.

"What's the difference between Agrabah minute and regular minute?" Applejack asked.

"I guess we'll see soon enough." Rarity said.

"Okay then. Let's head to the palace!" Aladdin said.

The group make their way to the palace and then arrive at a small alley but they see someone unconscious and is surrounded by Heartless.

"Oh, no! She's in trouble!" Fluttershy said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled.

"We need to help her!" Lucy said.

"But there's no time!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Guess there's no choice...Genie, please save Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"Can do!" Genie said as he gets rid of the Heartless.

The group go down to check on Jasmine.

"Jasmine..." Aladdin said.

"I think she's fine. She just fainted." Rarity said.

"But you have one more wish left, Aladdin." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aladdin said.

Just then more Heartless appear.

"Not again!" Aladdin said taking out his sword.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. We can handle them." Lucy said.

The Heartless attack the group but Lucy uses Fire Snipe and then summons Aladdin who multi slashes with his sword but the Bandit Heartless spin slash with their swords but Lucy strikes back with Celestial Light followed by Blizzard but the Bandit Heartless throws their swords but Lucy cartwheels and then summons Pinkie Pie who takes out her party cannon and gets in it and then Lucy lights the cannon and shoots Pinkie out and starts rolling around getting the Heartless but the Bandit Heartless slash at Lucy who strikes back with Celestial Light followed by Shadow Dash and defeats all of the Heartless.

"You didn't even need Genie for this fight." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy, but now I'm on my last wish and I'll..." Aladdin stops talking as he feels his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"The lamp is gone!" Aladdin said.

"It seems my plans have gone amiss." A voice said and they see Jafar holding the lamp.

"Jafar!" Aladdin yelled.

"I was certain you'd waste your last wish...what with poor Jasmine in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with, but no matter. This lamp is still mine to command." Jafar said.

"What are you doing now, Jafar? You got the lamp! What more do you want?" Aladdin asked.

"Such an interesting question. You see, I knew you were going to use the lamp to try and win Princess Jasmine's heart, but you can't have that! I will be the one Jasmine will marry!" Jafar said.

"You?! Not a chance!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You do realize that if I marry Princess Jasmine, then I will become Sultan. You street rats are nothing more than just pawns in my game." Jafar said. "Genie, my first wish; bring Princess Jasmine to me!" Jafar commanded and the group see Jasmine being held by Genie who is now at Jafar's side.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled.

"Sorry, Al. As long as someone has their mitts on the lamp, I must obey." Genie said with regret.

"Now then, I shall bid you street rats farewell." Jafar said as he and Genie leave the alley.

"Great. Now Jafar has Jasmine and the lamp." Aladdin said.

"There's no time for feeling bad about this. If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again. You may have lost the lamp, but you can still save her on your own. Losing someone we care about is bad, but never seeing them again is worse." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. I can't give up now. I'll save Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"But he still has the lamp. We can't just confront him and win." Applejack said.

"Maybe we can. I have a plan. Listen closely." Aladdin said as he explains his plan and the girls listen to Aladdin's plan.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash head for the palace to confront Jafar and as they arrive at the palace gate they find Jafar and the girls get ready to fight.

"Well, what's this? Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already. I'm not going to waste my wish on the likes of you six. I'll deal with you all myself." Jafar said as he starts to attack.

"Now, Aladdin!" Lucy yelled and Aladdin jumps off a building to confront Jafar.

"What?! You! Genie, attack!" Jafar commanded and Genie appears.

"Sorry, Al." Genie said as he delivers a punch at Aladdin and falls to a stand.

"You fell for it, Jafar!" Aladdin said.

"What are you talking about?" Jafar asked.

"You just wasted your second wish." Rarity said.

"Yeah. Go ahead and use your last wish to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have all of us to deal with." Aladdin said.

"Oh, NOW I get it! You're too clever." Genie said.

"Hmph. Very cunning, rat, but you can't see beyond the bait! Your pathetic ploy won't change a thing. I shall crush all of you and then win Jasmine for myself!" Jafar said. "Genie, my final wish! I want you to make me an ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Jafar commanded.

Genie snaps his fingers and Jafar turns into a genie.

The group are now in a room filled with lava and they look around.

"It's so hot in here." Rainbow Dash said and just then Genie Jafar rises from the lava.

"Uh oh..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Now what?" Applejack asked and they see Iago carrying Jafar's lamp.

"That's it. We attack Iago to get the lamp!" Lucy said.

"Good idea, Lucy! Let's do it." Aladdin said.

Lucy runs up to Iago and starts slashing with Celestial Light but Genie Jafar picks up a molten rock and throws it at Lucy who dodges and casts Blizzard on Genie Jafar hurting him and then uses Strike Raid at Iago to get the lamp but Iago keeps flying away but Lucy summons Pikachu who unleashes electricity on Iago but Genie Jafar shoots lasers from his eyes to get Lucy and is injured but Lucy casts Cure to heal herself and then takes out her Celestial Key.

"SCORPIO!" Lucy called and Scorpio appears.

"What's up, Lucy?" Scorpio asked.

"Help me take the lamp from Iago." Lucy said.

"Got it." Scorpio said.

Scorpio uses Sand Buster to get Iago while Lucy casts Blizzard but Iago continues to fly away but Lucy summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Swarm to stun Iago allowing Scorpio to use Sand Spear but Genie Jafar throws another molten rock at the two but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then summons Rainbow Dash who uses Rainbow Lightning and then Lucy summons Aladdin who slashes with his sword but Iago keeps flying away while Genie Jafar attacks with his eye lasers but Lucy casts Blizzard at Genie Jafar again while Scorpio uses Sand Buster at Iago but Genie Jafar fire swipes but they dodge and Lucy summons Rarity who uses Diamond Storm while Scorpio attacks with his scorpion tail but Iago keeps flying away until he gets tired and lands on the ground.

Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Scorpio uses Sand Buster but Genie Jafar shoots more lasers from his eyes but Lucy casts Aero to protect herself and Scorpio and then Lucy keeps attacking with Celestial Light while Scorpio attacks with his Sand Magic but Iago recovers himself and flies away again but Lucy uses Strike Raid and then uses Shadow Dash while Scorpio uses Sand Spear but Genie Jafar flame swipes but Lucy casts Blizzard again to stop Jafar and then uses Fire Snipe on Iago who keeps trying to fly away but Scorpio blasts sand at Iago while Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then aerial slashes with Celestial Light followed by Thunder Surge but Genie Jafar picks up another molten rock and throws it but Lucy dodges and summons Aladdin who multi slashes with his sword while Scorpio uses Sand Buster but Iago tries to fly away again but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then uses Fire Snipe to finish off Iago who drops the lamp and Lucy picks it up.

"Now then, Jafar, time to go back to your lamp!" Lucy said as she sucks Jafar into the lamp. "That's over. Thanks, Scorpio." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it." Scorpio said as he disappears.

After Jafar was back in the lamp the group are back at the palace gates.

"Well, we stopped Jafar, saved Jasmine, and got the lamp back." Applejack said.

"You got one last wish left, Aladdin." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah. I do." Aladdin said.

"Well, time to make a prince outta this guy. Say the word, Al." Genie said.

"I-I wish...for your freedom, Genie!" Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie said shocked as his spirit tail turns into legs and his bracelets are gone. "Al, why'd you do that?" Genie asked.

"Because I promised your freedom and now no one like Jafar will ever use you for evil again." Aladdin answered.

"Thanks, Al. But what about Jasmine? How will you win her heart?" Genie asked.

"I was wrong to have you help me win Jasmine's heart. I'd be no better than Jafar. Jasmine means a lot to me. So I'm gonna show her the REAL me." Aladdin said.

"That's good, Aladdin." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy. Good luck." Aladdin said.

"For what?" Lucy asked confused.

"When I was about to give up, you kept me going. You're looking for someone you care about too." Aladdin said.

"Yes. That's right." Lucy said.

"Listen, Genie..." Aladdin was cut off by Genie.

"Say no more, kid! Here ya go, Lucy!" Genie said giving Lucy the ability called Mystical Laser.

"Thanks, Genie. Have fun with your freedom." Lucy said.

"Oh, I will. I'll make sure to come and visit you every now and then, Al. Good luck with Jasmine." Genie said as he disappears.

"Take care, Genie." Aladdin said a turns to Lucy. "I hope both our wishes will come true. Good luck, Lucy." Aladdin said as he goes off to find Jasmine.

"Let's go." Lucy said.

The girls leave the Agrabah world and they return to Garden of Remembrance.

"This place seems endless." Lucy said.

"We must hurry and find a way out of this dreadful garden if we want to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Rarity said.

"C'mon." Lucy said but just then she hears something behind her and she turns around but she doesn't see anyone.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy answered. "What was that?" Lucy asked to herself and they continue through the garden.

Meanwhile in the different part of Garden of Remembrance Exrugo and another young man that has spiky blond hair and wearing the same grey cloak at Exrugo's is watching Lucy and her friends through the garden with a different fountain.

"Are you really this interested in this Lucy girl, Exrugo?" The young man asked.

"You're saying you're not?" Exrugo asked back.

"Eh, I'm just curious as to what you see in her." The young man said.

"There was a time when she lost her heart, but she did not get turned into a Heartless, like most do." Exrugo said.

"She even came back after she disappeared. It must be the strength of her friends' wishes." The young man said.

"I'm more interested in as to why the Keyblade chose her heart. And to unlock the mysteries of the heart. That's supposed to be the Organization's mission." Exrugo said.

Meanwhile Eliot is in a different part of the garden and looks around but then he starts to sniff around as he smells something both strange and malicious. "There's a scent of horrible darkness here. Possibly the same darkness that harbors my heart. It's seeping into my skin..." Eliot said sadly as he looks at the ground.

"Don't be sad, Eliot." A voice said and Eliot looks around and sees a sphere of light that reveals Twilight.

"Princess Twilight!" Eliot said as he runs to the alicorn but he can see through her. "What's going on? Why'm I seeing through you like a ghost?" Eliot asked.

"Oh, I can only send some of my power to this place. I came here to give you two requests. One is from the King." Twilight said.

"The King?! What happened to him? Where's Riku?" Eliot asked.

"The King is with Riku right now and Riku is somewhere else." Twilight answered.

"Well, if you so. So, what're the requests?" Eliot asked.

"First request: No matter what remnants of darkness holds you, don't ever let go of who you are. Fight the darkness inside you. It might be hard, but even when there is darkness, there will also be a little bit of light." Twilight said.

"Light within the darkness..." Eliot said.

"That's right. We all saw it. The far welcoming light inside the door to darkness, the light of Kingdom Hearts. It will show you the way. Don't ever give up. Believe in the light." Twilight said.

"Okay. I will." Eliot said.

"Good. Now, this request is from the King: Don't let your hatred get the best of you. If you even allow a little bit of hate in you, it will try to control you and darkness is connected to hatred and anger. Please do your best to remain calm and find a way to free yourself from your hatred." Twilight said.

"Okay. I won't submit into my hate." Eliot said.

"Great. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there. I promise. Stay strong int the meantime. I don't know much about this garden, but I can tell this place is being run by someone of great evil. Depend on the strength of your heart." Twilight said as she takes out her hoof and Eliot tries to touch the hoof but he phases through her.

"Is this...an illusion?" Eliot asked.

"Don't worry, we shook with our hearts. We're all connected. You, me, Riku, and the King." Twilight said.

"That's right." Eliot said smiling and Twilight vanishes and Eliot starts to continue through the garden.

Meanwhile Nixo finally realizes something.

"I was right. Our visitor is in fact the Water Dragon Slayer, Eliot." Nixo said.

"You serious? How the hell did he escape from the Realm of Darkness?" Ixbak asked.

"Hell if I know. All I know is that he's here and will try to redeem himself." Nixo said.

"So he's just a failed puppet of the master after all." Ixbak said. "But why the hell is he even here? How?" Ixbak asked.

"His existence resonates with that of another hero, Lucy Heartfilia." Nixo said.

"What? She's here?" Jixochi asked.

"Yes. She and her friends arrived before Eliot." Nixo answered.

"How come the ruler of this garden didn't tell us?" Jixochi asked.

"Because she has a mission to deal with the Keyblade Princess. I find this mission stupid, but we have our own purpose." Nixo said.

"I find Lucy's existence worthless. I look forward to challenging Eliot soon enough." Ixbak said.

* * *

**Chapter over. Sorry this took long. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, please view Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny. I need support of the story and suggestions for it as well. So please check it out. Anyway, I'll be going now. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	8. Mushroom Kingdom

Mushroom Kingdom

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at a new area of Garden of Remembrance and Lucy goes to the next door and uses the Mushroom Kingdom card to unlock the door opening it and then Lucy goes through the door.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at a town known as Toad Town and while looking around they see some Toads running around town in panic.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. We should ask them." Lucy said but before she could ask someone she sees someone else fighting against Heartless surrounding that person and it's Mario.

"Oh, no! He's in trouble!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Then let's help him!" Lucy said as she confronts the Heartless and the ponies accompany her. "We'll help you out!" Lucy said and Mario nods.

The Shellshocker Heartless attack the group with their shells but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then casts Blizzard but the Shellshocker Heartless hide in their shells but Lucy summons Applejack who uses Applequake to make the Shellshocker Heartless pop out and Lucy casts Thunder but Hammer Whackers appear and atta with their hammers but Lucy uses Mystical Laser and then summons Mario who throws fireballs at the Hammer Whacker Heartless but the Boomerang Heartless appear and throw boomerangs at Lucy who cartwheels away and then uses Shadow Dash and then slashes with Celestial Light but the Hammer Whacker Heartless attack with their hammers again but Lucy uses Strike Raid and then uses Thunder Surge but the Heartless keep fighting back but Lucy summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Rain at the Heartless who fight back but Lucy uses Fire Snipe and finishes off the Heartless destroying them and there are no more around.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked and Mario nods.

"MARIO!" A voice shouted and the group see someone coming and it's Luigi. "Oh, good. You're okay, bro." Luigi said and Mario nods.

"We helped Mario defeat these Heartless." Lucy said.

"Thanks. Look, bro. Everyone in Toad Town's in a panic!" Luigi said.

"Yeah. We saw that. Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's Bowser! He's invading the town again and he's heading for the Princess Peach's castle! Mario and I are heading there now." Luigi answered.

"Well, in that case, is it okay if we help you stop Bowser?" Lucy asked.

"That would be great! Thanks." Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Excellent! Lead the way." Rarity said.

"We will. C'mon." Luigi said but before they could go Mario gives Lucy something and it's another gold key with a ram symbol on it.

"Thanks, Mario." Lucy said and Mario nods. "Now let's get over to the castle." Lucy said.

The group go with Mario and Luigi through Toad Town and make their way to the castle of Princess Peach and later on the group arrive at the castle entrance but they see a giant flying pirate ship above the castle.

"Oh, no! Bowser is already here!" Luigi said.

"Then let's get into the castle and save Peach!" Rainbow Dash said.

The group enter the castle but as they go through the castle they see more Heartless around and confront the group.

"We'll have to deal with them first!" Lucy said taking out Celestial Light and Mario nods.

"We'd better hurry and take care of 'em." Applejack said.

The Shellshocker Heartless attack with their shells while the Air Shellshockers dive attack but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then uses Thunder Surge but the Shellshockers hide in their shells for protection but Lucy summons Rarity who uses Diamond Summon to pop the Shellshockers out and Lucy casts Fire but the Air Shellshockers air kick but Lucy summons Rainbow Dash who uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Hammer Whackers appear and attack with their hammers but Lucy summons Mario who jumps on the Hammer Whackers and then Lucy uses Blizzard Raid but Boomerangs appear and throw their boomerangs but Lucy cartwheels out of the way and then uses Mystical Laser but the Shellshockers attack with their shells but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light followed by Blizzard but Hammer Whackers throw their hammers but Lucy summons Pinkie Pie who uses Party Dance and then Lucy uses Shadow Dash and defeats all of the Heartless and no more appeared.

"That should be the last of them. Now let's hurry and find Peach." Lucy said and the group nods.

The group go through Peach's castle and they finally arrive at her room but they see Peach being taken by Bowser.

"Bowser!" Luigi said.

"Mario and Luigi! You're too late! I already got the princess!" Bowser said.

"Mario! HELP!" Peach cried.

"Let her go, Bowser!" Lucy demanded.

"Ha! Not a chance! I'm taking her to my castle." Bowser said.

"That won't happen while we're around, turtle boy!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Think again! KAMEK!" Bowser called and Kamek appears and casts a spell to make Bowser and Peach disappear from the castle.

"Oh, no!" Luigi said.

"We have to find them." Rarity said.

"But where could they go to?" Fluttershy asked.

"They're heading for Bowser's castle. We have to get over there." Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Then let's get there." Lucy said.

The group leave Peach's castle and they go through Toad Town and head through a valley with mushrooms and while continuing through the valley they find a warp pipe and the group go in it and the warp pipe takes them to a different place and it's a lava field.

"Bowser's castle has got to be here." Luigi said.

"Then let's hurry." Lucy said.

The group go through the lava field while avoiding rising lava and later on the group arrive at the entrance of a black castle and they assume it's Bowser castle.

"This is it! Bowser's castle." Luigi said.

"Good. Let's put a stop to Bowser and save Peach." Lucy said and the group enter Bowser's castle.

The group arrive at Bowser's castle and they start searching for Bowser and Peach and later on while going through the the castle they arrive at Bowser's throne room and confront Bowser who is sitting on his throne and the group prepare to fight.

"Alright, Bowser, hand over the princess!" Luigi said.

"What?! How'd you get here already?! Doesn't matter. The princess is mine!" Bowser said showing Peach in a cage.

"Mario, help!" Peach said.

"No she's not! Why do you have to kidnap Peach anyway?" Lucy asked.

"You'll never find out! Because once I destroy you, I'll take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser said.

"So you're kidnapping her for domination? How twisted!" Rarity said.

"Just give us Princess Peach back awready!" Applejack said.

"Not a chance! It's time I finally squash Mario and you get to join him! Kamek, help me destroy those fools!" Bowser said and Kamek casts a spell on Bowser.

After the spell was cast Lucy finds herself on the roof of the Bowser's castle and then looks around to see where Bowser is but then she feels a shake on the roof and she turns to see Bowser now being Giga Bowser.

**"Bwahahahahaha! I'm gonna squish you like an insect!" **Giga Bowser said as he attacks Lucy.

Lucy dodges and starts slashing at Giga Bowser's legs but Giga Bowser breathes black fire all over the roof of the castle but Lucy uses Blizzard Raid on the legs but Giga Bowser jumps into the air and lands on the ground while unleashing shock waves but Lucy dodges the shock waves and then slashes Giga Bowser's legs with Celestial Light followed by Thunder Surge but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Lucy dodges and then uses Shadow Dash and then keeps slashing with Celestial Light and after a few slashes Giga Bowser loses his balance and falls to the ground stunned and Lucy starts slashing at Giga Bowser's head followed by Blizzard but Giga Bowser recovers himself and stands up and then breathes black fire at Lucy who cartwheels away and then uses Blizzard Raid on Giga Bowser's legs but Giga Bowser jumps away again and then lands while creating shock waves but Lucy uses Shadow Dash but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs getting Lucy.

"Okay, now you've done it!" Lucy said as she takes out her ram Celestial Key. "ARIES!" Lucy called and Aries appears.

"H-Hello, Lucy." Aries said.

"Aries, can you help me defeat Bowser?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yes. I'll do my best to help." Aries said.

Giga Bowser shoots more black fireballs but Lucy casts Blizzard while Aries uses Wool Shot but Giga Bowser swipes his tail at the two but Lucy summons Mario who attacks Giga Bowser's legs with his hammer and then disappears and then Lucy slashes with Celestial Light followed by Fire but Giga Bowser jumps again and summons more shock waves but Aries uses Wool Bomb to distract Giga Bowser allowing Lucy to use Thunder Surge but Giga Bowser breathes black fire again but Lucy summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Swarm and then Lucy summons Applejack who uses Apple Bash on Giga Bowser Leg but Giga Bowser tail swipes again but Lucy uses Strike Raid on Giga Bowser's leg and Giga Bowser loses balance again and falls to the ground allowing Lucy to uses Sonic Blade while Aries uses Wool Shot and Giga Bowser is still stunned and Lucy summons Pikachu who uses Volt Tackle and then summons Rarity who uses Triple Diamond Shot but Giga Bowser tries to get up but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then aerial slashes with Celestial Light while Aries uses Wool Pillar but Giga Bowser recovers himself and then starts stomping on the ground but Lucy casts Blizzard on Giga Bowser's legs and then summons Rainbow Dash who uses Rainbow Charge on Giga Bowser's legs but Giga Bowser breathes more black fire.

Lucy uses Mystical Laser while Aries uses Wool Bomb but Giga Bowser tail swipes the two but Lucy uses Sonic Blade on the legs while Aries uses Wool Shot but Giga Bowser stomps on the ground and creates shock waves but Lucy casts Thunder and then summons Pinkie Pie who uses Candy Bombs but Giga Bowser jumps and then lands on the ground and creates more shock waves but Lucy uses Shadow Dash and then uses Fire Snipe but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Aries retaliates with Wool Pillar but Giga Bowser breathes black fire but Lucy uses Strike Raid on Giga Bowser's legs while Aries uses Wool Bomb but Giga Bowser tail swipes but Lucy slashes at the legs with Celestial Light while Aries uses Wool Shot but Giga Bowser jumps and lands on the ground and creates more shock waves but Lucy uses Mystical Laser and then uses Blizzard Raid but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Lucy summons Mario who throws fireballs at Giga Bowser's legs knocking him to the ground allowing Lucy to triple slash with Celestial Light followed by Thunder Surge while Aries uses Wool Bomb but Giga Bowser tries to get himself up but Lucy uses Sonic Blade on Giga Bowser's head and then finishes him off.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" **Giga Bowser screamed as he's being defeated by Lucy.

"That's done. Thanks for your help, Aries." Lucy said.

"You're very welcome, Lucy." Aries said as she disappears.

Lucy then gains a new ability called Love Struck.

The group are back at Bowser's throne room and Lucy runs over to Peach's cage and frees the princess.

"Princess, are you alright?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Mario." Peach said and then turns to Lucy and her friends. "And thank you six for helping Mario." Peach said.

"It's our pleasure, Princess. I don't think Bowser will cause you trouble anymore." Lucy said.

"Now the princess is safe, so should the Mushroom Kingdom." Fluttershy said.

"Now we must depart." Rarity said.

"You're leaving now?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. We have our friends to find. Sorry we have to go." Lucy said.

"Oh, well I hope you do find your friends." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Thanks. Take care, everyone." Lucy said as she and the ponies leave the castle.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash leave the Mushroom Kingdom and return to Garden of Remembrance and are now in a different area.

"I wonder how Sora is doing." Lucy said.

"There should be another fountain to show us." Applejack said and they find another fountain.

"Look! Another fountain!" Fluttershy said.

"C'mon!" Lucy said as she runs to the fountain and it hows them another image of Sora, Donald, and Goofy still going through Castle Oblivion.

"I hope the King will be okay." Donald said.

"Why bring that up?" Sora asked.

"I had to make sure I hadn't forgotten him." Donald answered.

"How'd that go for ya?" Goofy asked.

"Good! I remember that we went on a quest to find the King along with Princess Twilight." Donald answered.

"I remember that too. The King and Princess Twilight helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think..." Goofy said.

"That's right. After we defeated Lira and Ansem, we had to close the door to darkness so no one could get to Kingdom Hearts." Lucy said.

"I remember that too. Twilight, the King, Eliot, and Riku had to stay behind the door." Rarity said.

"You got it, Goofy!" Donald said.

"I'm looking for Riku. He was with the King, Twilight, and Eliot when the door closed. We also got separated from Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow." Sora said.

"YAY! They remember us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I guess there's no way we can forget important memories." Sora said.

"Good. I don't want to forget. But wait! Is there anything we've forgotten?" Donald asked.

"Hmm...if there was, what would it have been?" Goofy asked. "I can't think of anything. I guess I really am losing my memories." Goofy said sadly.

"Oh, no..." Lucy said.

"But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right?" Goofy asked.

"Right or else I don't think I would have forgotten this." Sora said as he takes out something and it's the lucky charm.

"Hey! It's the charm Kairi gave you!" Donald said.

"That's right. That's Kairi's lucky charm. She gave it to Sora before we left back for Hollow Bastion." Lucy said.

"This charm is special to Kairi so I promised I'd return it to him. I'd never forget that promise. That's why I won't forget Kairi." Sora said and he's now in a dark room and he sees an image of Kairi. "Right, Kairi?" Sora asked and Kairi nods but just then someone else appears behind Sora and it's another girl. "Huh?" Sora asked as he turns to see the other girl. "Do...I know that girl?" Sora asked and just then he's back at Castle Oblivion.

"Sora! Where did you go?" Donald asked.

"Huh? Oh, never mind." Sora said.

"C'mon. Let's get goin'." Goofy said and Sora nods and the image fades.

"That was weird. Who was that girl." Lucy asked.

"Ah don't know what's goin' on, but we'd better find our way outta here." Applejack said.

"Right." Lucy said as the girls keep going.

* * *

**Chapter end. Sorry if this took too long. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya in the next chapter.**


	9. Halloween Town

Halloween Town

Eliot is continuing to make his way through the other part of Garden of Remembrance but as he continues through he sees a dark portal appearing before him making Eliot get ready to fight and when the dark portal disappears Eliot sees Ixbak with an sinister smirk on his face.

"Hey. So you're Eliot Torel the Water Dragon Slayer?" Ixbak asked.

"That cloak...you're with that creep who teamed up with Lira!" Eliot said with scorn.

"You could say that. That creep you mentioned is my boss. I have NO alliance with a whore like Lira." Ixbak said.

"But you still reek of darkness. I can smell the darkness within you." Eliot said.

"Heh. You're not as stupid as you look. But you forgot one slight detail; you walk between the light and the darkness just like the rest of us." Ixbak said.

"That may be true. There is still some darkness hanging in my heart, but...the darkness is my ENEMY!" Eliot shouted summoning his Keyblade. "And those who are allied with darkness or reek of it must DIE!" Eliot yelled.

"Hahahaha! So ya wanna fight me?! Okay! I wanted to challenge you anyway! Let's dance!" Ixbak said as he starts growing claws from his fingers and gets into a dog like stance.

Ixbak charges at Eliot in a whirlwind fashion and tries to get Eliot who dodges and and then slashes with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Claw but Ixbak dodges the water attack and then slashes at Eliot with his claws followed by a dash slashes with his claws but Eliot recovers from Ixbak's attacks and then uses Water Dragon's Iron Fist and knocks Ixbak back but Ixbak uses another whirlwind charge attack and sends Eliot to the ground and Eliot skids back but Eliot gets back up and then slashes with his Keyblade again but Ixbak leaps on Eliot, scratches him, and then kicks Eliot back but Eliot uses Water Dragon's Claw but Ixbak retaliates with claw attacks.

"No matter what attacks you throw at me, I'll still fight back!" Ixbak said.

"Oh, just shut up!" Eliot snapped.

Eliot uses Water Dragon's Roar to get Ixbak but Ixbak leaps out of the way and then uses another whirlwind charge at Eliot who dodges again and then triple sashes with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Iron Fist but Ixbak runs around on all fours and then starts slashing Eliot with his claws again followed by a down roll attack and then knocks Eliot to the ground again but Eliot strikes back with Water Dragon's Whip and grabs Ixbak and then throws Ixbak away but Ixbak recovers himself and dashes at Eliot again and then gets on him and starts slashes with his claws again but Eliot swipes Ixbak off him and then uses Water Dragon's Wing Attack but Ixbak turns into another whirlwind and then dashes at Eliot but Eliot dodges out of the way but Ixbak is still in the whirlwind and homes in at Eliot who uses Water Dragon's Roar and knocks Ixbak to the ground.

"Not to tough now, huh?" Eliot asked.

"Shut the hell up! You think you damned Dragon Slayers are invincible, but you're just a pile of crap to me!" Ixbak said.

"Then, prove it, ya piece of dog-dung!" Eliot replied.

"GRRR! I'll kill you!" Ixbak yelled.

Iaxbak charges at Eliot and then slashes with his claws again followed by a roundhouse kick and then whirlwind spiral attacks but Eliot strikes back with his Keyblade and then uses Water Dragon's Iron Fist in Ixbak's face but Ixbak dashes on all fours and then attacks with his claws again and then upper kicks and upper slashes with his claws but Eliot recovers himself and then uses Water Dragon's Claw but Ixbak turns into another whirlwind again and dashes at Eliot all over the garden but Eliot uses Water Dragon's Roar and the water gets Ixbak knocking him to the ground but Ixbak retaliates with another whirlwind charge but Eliot slashes with his Keyblade followed by a water flip kick but Ixbak strikes back with his claws and then leaps at Eliot and starts slashing with his claws and kicks Eliot to the ground while throwing kunais at Eliot who rolls out of the way and throws two water balls at Ixbak who dodges the water shots but Eliot dash slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Water Dragon's Iron Fist and knocks Ixbak back but Ixbak throws his kunais but Eliot deflects them and then delivers a diagonal slash at Ixbak but just then something strikes Eliot to knock him back to the ground but Eliot recovers.

"What the hell...?" Eliot asked and he sees someone in front of Ixbak.

The person is a boy with long dark brown hair with two bangs on his shoulders, has lavender pupil less eyes, and is wearing the same hooded dark grey cloak like Ixbak and the boy Eliot encountered.

"This fight is over." The boy said.

"Hey! I didn't ask ya to butt in, Jixen!" Ixbak said.

"No, but you were being nothing more than a reckless imbecile." Jixen replied.

"Hey! You're with that boy, aren't you?" Eliot asked.

"You may say that. Forgive my comrade's utter stupidity. We shall be taking our leave now." Jixen said.

"What?! No!" Ixbak yelled.

"We're..leaving!" Jixen said in an angry tone.

"Whatever." Ixbak said and the two leave.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not done with that idiot!" Eliot yelled as he charges at the two but they already left. "Dammit! Oh, well. I should keep going." Eliot said as he keeps going through the garden.

Meanwhile in the different parts of the garden Nixo and Joxchi are waiting for Ixbak and Nixo assumes that Ixbak is challenging Eliot to a fight and assumes that Ixbak is losing.

"That hot-headed, dog-brained moron is really taking his time." Nixo said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay." Joxchi said.

"Hmph. I'm not worried about Ixbak. There's something else on my mind." Nixo said.

"Like what's going on with Lucy?" Joxchi asked.

"She's still going through the garden and who knows what the garden's mistress has planned for her. I have a feeling the Society of the Black Phoenix are attempting to lure Lucy into a trap. She'd be a valuable asset for the Taka and the Organization. But something is making me feel uneasy." Nixo said.

"And then there's Exrugo and Xtings. I dunno what those two are up to." Joxchi said.

"Who cares. As long as they stay out of my way." Nixo said.

"But the master doesn't trust the mistress or her minions and those two. Think of the mess it would make for us." Joxchi said.

"Then tell Jixen. He doesn't trust them either. It's better someone else gets to clean the mess than us." Nixo said.

Meanwhile Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash continue through Garden of Remembrance and they go for the next door.

"So, where're we going to next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, we have two more cards left." Lucy said looking at the cards that have Halloween Town and Empire City. "Let's use this one." Lucy said as she uses one of the cards to unlock the next door and they go through the door that will lead to the next world.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are in what looks like a haunted town and while exploring their appearances have chagned.

Lucy still appears human but is dressed like a witch with crimson eyes, wearing a black and orange witch hat with a pumpkin at the top, a black and azure shoulderless dress, black and red stockings on her legs, dark green finger less gloves, black boots, and a cat tail on her end.

Applejack is wearing a ragged scarecrow costume with rotten apples on it, has stitches on her costume and stitches on her coat which is messy, and her coat is pale orange.

Fluttershy looks like a vampire bat with fangs, crooked wings, and a messy coat and her coat is pale yellow.

Pinkie Pie has crazy eyes, a blue pumpkin on her nose, evil clown makeup, wearing an undead light blue and yellow polka dots jester costume that's torn up, and has cuts and stitches all over her messy coat which is pale pink.

Rarity is wearing a black and violet torn queen dress with wilted flowers, a black choker with a small spider at the end, a black evil looking crown on her head, and has cuts and stitches on her coat which is pale grey.

Rainbow Dash looks like a vampire bat with fangs, crooked wings, and her coat is messy and is pale light blue.

"This place looks like Halloween Town and for some reason, I still don't like it. It's full of ghosts." Fluttershy said.

"Ha! There's nothing to worry about. You won't be scared if you know what's coming." Rainbow Dash said.

"With these costumes, I'll bet they'll be the ones running from us." Rarity said.

"If ya say so." Applejack said.

"I already feel scary." Pinkie Pie said.

"I think that's the point. Come on." Lucy said.

"I so can't wait to scare someone. This'll be fun." Rainbow Dash said as she goes to the fountain in the plaza.

Just then something pops out of the fountain and it's a skeleton.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" The skeleton said.

"AAHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she falls on her flank.

"You were saying 'bout scarin' someone?" Applejack asked.

"Wow! That was the best shriek I've heard in ages! If your friend is THAT easy, then we'll have a great time. My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! I welcome you all to Halloween Town. If your here for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place!" Jack said.

"Oh, I'd like to have ghoulishly fun time!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, Jack, but we actually came here for any problems." Lucy said.

"I see. Well, it's a good thing you're here. Because we in fact, do have a problem." Jack said.

"What problem?" Rarity asked and just then Heartless appear.

"This." Jack answered.

"Heartless!" Fluttershy said.

The Heartless attack the group but Lucy slashes with Celestial Light and then uses Love Struck to distract the Heartless and then Lucy calls Jack who casts Fire and then casts Gravity but the Heartless fight back but Lucy retaliates with Thunder and then calls Applejack who summons a pile of apples and kicks some of them while Lucy swats at the thrown apples with Celestial Light making the apples go at the Heartless but the Heartless spin attack with dance moves but Lucy uses Strike Raid and then summons Pikachu who uses Volt Tackle but the Heartless keep fighting back but Lucy triple slashes with Celestial Light and then uses Shadow Dash but Wight Knight Heartless spin attack with their claws but Lucy summons Rarity who uses Diamond Storm but the Wight Knight Heartless leap attack at Lucy who uses Mystical Laser and then defeats all of the Heartless.

"What's big idea?! Why'd you summon the Heartless?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I didn't call them. I just knew they'd be coming here." Jack answered. "I'd actually love to get rid of them. They're going around attacking people, rather than scare them." Jack said.

"Why are they here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I was about to ask Dr. Finkelstein the same question. I'm on my way to lab. Would you like to join me?" Jack asked.

"You did help us get rid of those Heartless. We'd be happy to join you." Rarity said.

"I have a feeling he'll just lead us to the Heartles." Rainbow Dash said.

"Bingo! You saw right through me!" Jack said popping up again.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed again and falls on her flank again.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding! Let's go, shall we?" Jack said as he leaves and the group follow him.

The girls and Jack arrive at Dr. Finkelstein's lab and they find the doctor.

"Allow me to to introduce Dr. Finkelstien. Halloween Town's mad genius!" Jack introduced.

"Yes. Maybe I'm too smart. I have been making lots of horrible things." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"What're you making now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Have you ever stopped to think about the powers of true memories?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"What do you mean true memories?" Lucy asked.

"Well, young lady, our hearts are full of memories, but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart is not a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They either warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember." Dr. Finkelnstein explained.

"That could be happening to Sora..." Lucy said to herself. "Doctor. I have a friend and he's nearly having trouble remembering." Lucy said.

"That happens to everyone. Memories grow ugly and some become beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would become different. So, I have devised a potion from forget-me-nots that can bring our true memories back." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Did it work?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, that's the problem." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"As we got a whiff of the potion, the Heartless started appearing." Jack said.

"Sounds like a failed experiment to me." Rainbow Dash said.

"No! My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to see what went wrong." Dr. Finkelstein said as he opens his head showing his brain and starts scratching it. "However, it vanished." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Maybe someone stole it?" Lucy suggested.

"It must have been Sally! Jack, see if you can find her and get my potion back." Dr. Finkelstien said.

"Leave it to me." Jack said.

"We'll help too." Lucy said.

"You do? May I ask what for?" Jack asked.

"I'd like to know more about the true memories you keep talking about." Lucy answered.

"Very well, then. Let's find Sally together." Jack said and they leave the lab.

The girls and Jack arrive at the graveyard and they find Sally.

"There you are, Sally! I thought I'd find you here." Jack said.

"Jack. Who are you friends?" Sally asked.

"They're interested in true memories. We believe you have the potion." Jack said.

"Yes." Sally said taking out a glass bottle that has green liquid in it.

"May I have it back?" Jack asked.

"I suppose if you insist, but...I'm afraid. As soon as the doctor had a whiff, the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?" Sally asked.

"What could be more exciting?" Jack asked.

"Jack..." Lucy warned.

"I'm worried, Jack. Isn't there another option?" Sally asked.

"She could be right. What could be a different idea?" Rarity asked.

"I can't think of anything." Jack said.

"I have an idea! Give it to me!" A voice said and the group see Oogie Boogie appearing and rams into Sally and takes the potion.

"No! The potion!" Sally said.

"Oogie You again!" Jack said pointing at Oogie while the girls take out their weapons ready to fight.

"Jack, where are your manners? I just want to help you put this potion to good use. You should thank me. Let's see. One sniff and the Heartless appeared. Let's see what happens when I drink the whole thing. Now that would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie and now it's time for Halloween Town to be put into pain and despair beyond any nightmare!" Oogie said.

"Pain and despair?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Oogie, you fiend!" Jack yelled and Oogie runs off with the potion.

"He's getting away!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, no he's not!" Lucy said and they run after Oogie.

"Wait. Before you go, I think this thing will help you." Sally said as she takes out another Celestial Key that has a twin symbol.

"Another Celestial Key! Thanks, Sally." Lucy said and the group go after Oogie.

The girls and Jack arrive at Oogie's casino room and they prepare to fight.

"Oogie Boogie! Give me back the potion!" Jack demanded.

"You idiots don't know when to quit! All this running around has me thirsty!" Oogie said.

"Oogie, don't!" Lucy said.

"Too late, Sweecheeks!" Oogie said as he drinks the entire potion.

"Oh, no!" Jack said.

"Hahahahahaha! That was too tasty!" Oogie said but just then he starts feeling strange. "What? What's happening?! There's something deep inside! Something scary!" Oogie said.

"Oogie, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"No! Stay away from me!" Oogie said as he activates bars to separate him from the group.

Oogie throws explosive dice at Lucy who dodges and thinks of a way to get through the bars but Oogie throws normal dice but Lucy strikes at the dice and the bars start to disappear and then Lucy goes for Oogie who tries to slap Lucy who dodges and slashes with Celestial Light followed by Fire Snipe but Oogie slasp again but Lucy triple slashes Oogie but Oogie sends Lucy back away from him and activates more bars to separate himself from Lucy and then Oogie throws more explosive dice.

"Looks like I'll need some help..." Lucy said as she takes out the Twins Celestial Key. "GEMINI!" Lucy shouted as she summons Gemi and Mini.

"Hi, Lucy. You need help from us?" Gemi asked.

"Yeah. Can you two help me take down Oogie?" Lucy asked.

"No problem." Mini said as the twins transform into Lucy.

Oogie throws more explosive dice but they dodge and Lucy waits for Oogie to throw the normal dice but Oogie summons Wight Knight Heartless and they attack but Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip and then casts Fire but Oogie throws dice but Lucy slashes at the dice and the bars disappear again and they go for Oogie who tries to slap them but Lucy triple slashes with Celestial Light and then summons Pinkie Pie who uses Party Dance while Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip but Oogie tries to slap again but Lucy casts Blizzard and then summons Fluttershy who uses Butterfly Rain while Gemini Lucy casts Thunder but Oogie sends them back away from him and more bars appear for separation and throws more explosive dice.

Lucy and Gemini Lucy dodge the dice and Lucy waits for Oogie's move but Oogie throws more dice and unleashes Gargoyle Heartless and they attack but Lucy aerial slashes with Celestial Light while Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip and then casts Blizzard but Oogie throws more dice but Lucy attacks the dice and makes the bars gone again and they go for Oogie again but Oogie slaps the two but Lucy triple slashes with Celestial Light and then summons Rainbow Dash who uses Rainbow Tornado while Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip and then casts Fire but Oogie slaps again but Lucy uses Thunder Surge and then summons Jack who casts Blizzard while Gemini Lucy casts Gravity but Oogie sends them back again and raises more bars to separate himself.

Oogie activates a buzzsaw and it spins around the casino room to get Lucy who dodges and waits for Oogie's move and Oogie throws explosive dice and then summons Wight Knight Heartless but Gemini Lucy casts Thunder and defeats them but Oogie throws more dice but Lucy slashes at the dice and causes the bars to disappear again and they go for Oogie who slaps again but Lucy uses Strike Raid and then summons Rarity who uses Diamond Shot while Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip and then uses Strike Raid but Oogie slaps again but they dodge and then Lucy triple slashes with Celestial Light and then summons Applejack who uses Apple Bash while Gemini Lucy attacks with the whip and then casts Blizzard but Oogie slaps again but Lucy triple slashes with Celestial Light and then uses Shadow Dash and delivers the final attack on Oogie causing his sack body to be ripped open and his bugs are falling off him while his sack deflates due to lack of bugs.

"Thanks, Gemi, Mini." Lucy said.

"Anytime." Gemi said.

"Call us again." Mini said and they disappear.

"What happened to make Oogie like that?" Lucy asked.

"I suppose we should ask the doctor." Jack said.

The group return to the lab and explain what happened.

"Curse that Oogie! He drank nearly all of my potion!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"It looks like there a few drops left." Lucy said.

"Do you want to try it out?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. I'd rather not." Lucy said.

"Really? That's too bad. It would be a great experiment." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"I thought you wanted to know about true memories, Lucy." Jack said.

"I do, but I'm find out the truth myself. There's a friend of mine, Sora, who is having trouble with his memories." Lucy said.

"I just don't understand. When I inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared, but when Oogie drank, he was overcome by fear. What does this mean?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"It must mean the potion was a failure." Sally said.

"No! It can't be wrong! Oogie must have found his true memories! Let's see...true memories must unbalance the heart and cause unpredictable changes." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Then what happens when my friend finds his true memories?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps something even more terrifying. But it's just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Does the doctor's theory scare you?" Jack asked.

"A little." Lucy answered.

"Good. Fear and doubt are the road that blocks to what makes the heart strong. They push your heart and strike out in new directions and take chances! Only those with strong hearts can overcome that block. Without the blocks, your zest for life might fade as your taste for fear. That would ruin my fun." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that." Lucy said.

"Good luck to you, ladies! May you enjoy being frightened!" Jack said.

The girls make their way out of Halloween Town and find a door that leads them out.

The girls return to Garden of Remembrance and they are at a new area.

"Just how long is this garden? It's like a maze!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Whoever made this garden is just trying to toy with us." Rarity said.

"We'll find our way out. I don't know how, but we'll try." Lucy said.

"Is there another fountain to show Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm..." Lucy looks around and finds another fountain and runs to it.

The reflection of the fountain shows Sora, Donald, and Goofy in another floor of Castle Oblivion.

"Look, there's another door!" Donald said.

"Let's go!" Goofy said.

"I remember!" Sora said making Donald and Goofy stop. "There was a girl." Sora said.

"A girl?" Applejack asked.

"Does he mean Kairi?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What? A girl? Where?" Goofy asked looking around.

"No. I mean at the island where I grew up." Sora said. "That girl was my friend and Riku and I used to play together with her." Sora added.

"Gee, Sora. It seems like it's the first time you mentioned this girl." Jiminy said.

"I agree. Sora never told us about some other girl when we were travelling with them." Rarity said.

"I guess I forgot all about her. I think she suddenly went away when I was little." Sora said.

"What made you remember now?" Donald asked.

"Not sure. It's been coming back one piece at a time when we go through this castle." Sora said.

"Gawrsh. Do ya remember her name?" Goofy asked.

"I...don't remember." Sora said.

"That's helpful." Rainbow Dash said.

"I feel kinda dumb right now. We said we wouldn't forget our friends and now I can't seem to remember her name." Sora said.

"Aw, ya shouldn't worry none! If you said the pieces are comin' back, then I'm sure you'll remember her name." Goofy said.

"You're right. Thanks." Sora said smiling.

The image starts to fade.

"So, wait a minute. Sora has another friend that we don't know about?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Something doesn't seem right to me. If Sora actually knows this girl he mentioned, then I'm sure he would've told us already." Lucy said.

"You have a point, Lucy. We gotta hurry and see if we can get to the bottom of this nonsense." Rainbow Dash said.

"We will. I just hope Sora will be okay." Lucy said.

Meanwhile with Eliot keeps going his way through another area of Garden of Remembrance and while he keeps going he finds what looks like a water wall and walks over to it and he only sees his reflection but the reflection turns out to be none other than Silver Knight making Eliot shocked.

"What the hell...?!" Eliot asked shocked.

"What? You don't remember me?" A voice asked and Eliot looks around ready to fight.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eliot yelled.

"Over here, idiot." The voice said and Eliot looks at the water wall and the Silver Knight reflection.

"Are you...talking to me?" Eliot asked.

"Who else am I talking to, idiot?" The Silver Knight reflection asked back.

"What do you want?" Eliot asked.

"You mean you don't know? I'm you. Even if you are no longer Silver Knight, I'll always still be a part of you." The Silver Knight reflection said.

"I may have been Silver night, but that was because I was a puppet for Lira and that bastard!" Eliot said.

"No. You are still Silver Knight. We are Silver Knight. You can never escape from who you really are." The Silver Knight reflection said.

"Shut up! I'm done being a tool for someone! I will fight to protect my friends!" Eliot said.

"You have no friends! You and I are what we need." The Silver Knight reflection said as he walks out of the water wall and emerges out in front of Eliot. "But I can't be with you due to your fear of the darkness! The darkness in your scares you, but we had embraced the darkness and we made it do what we want to do." Silver Knight said.

"I don't want to rely on dark powers! I won't need it to crush you!" Eliot said taking out his Keyblade.

"Oh, you want to yourself? That sounds fun. Let's play for a while." Silver Knight said.

"Your move, bastard." Eliot said and the two charge at each other.

* * *

**And there's the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a long time coming. I've been busy with other stories. I'll still continue this story. Well, that'll be enough from me. I'll see you guys whenever. Goodbye for now and take care!**


End file.
